


I Will Make You Believe You Are Lovely

by JagkBaraboner, MyChemicalFeels



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daddy Josh, Dom Josh, First Time, Little Tyler, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non Accepting Parents, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranoid, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sub Tyler, body praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JagkBaraboner/pseuds/JagkBaraboner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFeels/pseuds/MyChemicalFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Josh's 18th birthday and he's finally going to receive his Soul Mark and find out who his Soul Mate is.</p><p>Tyler starts to feel weird, and wonders if it's because he was about to gain his Soul Mark.</p><p>This is a trashy summary, but I promise it's good. :c</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For You to Walk My Way, Your Soul Will Capture Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fic between me and my friend MyChemicalFeels. She writes mostly is Josh's perspective, but still third person and I'm writing the Tyler perspective. I hope you guy's enjoy it!

Today was Josh’s 18th birthday; today not only marked the day Josh was born, but it was the day Josh would finally receive his soul mark.

He gets out of bed, excitement running through his veins. Josh runs down the stairs, tripping as he reaches the bottom one.

He hears his mother laugh lightly, “Excited much?” She questions smiling brightly at him.

“Very,” Josh replies back pulling himself up off of the ground. He kisses his mother on her cheek before speaking again, “I get my Soul Mark today, you know.”

Josh’s mother smiles softly this time, “I know Josh.” She turns back to what she was doing in the kitchen and Josh continues to speak,

“I don’t really mind who it is you know. Like, I wouldn’t care if it was a boy or girl, as long as I get to be with them.” Josh’s mother turns to him,

“That’s a good way to think Josh, most people prefer their Soul Mate to be of the opposite gender and when they find out they are the same gender, they reject them. I don’t want that to happen to you, or your Soul Mate.”

“It wont mom, I can feel it. I’m going to go out for a while today, probably go down to the record shop and buy a couple things. I’ll be back before dinner.”

Josh’s mom smiles and nods, “I’ll have dinner ready before you get home then.” Josh says goodbye to his mom, kissing her on the cheek again before grabbing his keys off of the table and walking out the door.

When Josh arrives at the record shop he notices something off from when he left his house. Josh lifts the hem of his shorts up and sees a name written in Comic Sans; on his knee was the name Tyler.

Josh was surprised at first, his mind racing at a mile a minute, a large smile spread across his face.

“Tyler” Josh whispers happily “Their name is Tyler.”

 

———————————————————————————————————————-

 

Today started off just like any other day for Tyler. He woke up early, got ready for the day, and went downstairs for breakfast.

His mother was in the kitchen, cooking omelets in a red pan, a spatula pushing it around.

“Good morning, Mom.” Tyler gives her a kiss on her cheek, receiving one back. He walks over to the island in the middle of his kitchen,sitting at a stool placed in front of it.

“Mom.. I’ve been feeling strange this morning. My stomach has been turning and my chest feels constricted.” He looks up from his hands, seeing if his mother had heard him.

“You’re probably just getting the flu. Take some vitamins.” Tyler sighs slightly, looking down at his hands that were laced on the counter top.

“But mom, what if it’s about my Soul Mate? I mean, I’m not the dominant person, so I know that I won’t get my Soul Mate on my birthday, and I’ll get it whenever my Soul Mate does.” Tyler questions, his voice quiet.

“Honey, you’re just being paranoid. Don’t worry about it.” His mother sighs in exasperation, flinging his food onto his plate and handing it to him. “Eat. You have chores to do today.”

Tyler presses his fork into his food, bringing a small bite to his mouth, chewing gently.

“Mom, I wouldn’t care if my Soul Mate was a boy or a girl. I just want someone that will protect me and love me.” He looks up from his food staring his mother in the eyes. She glares at him, her eyes hard, and a scowl on her face.

“Absolutely not. Your Soul Mate will be a female, and if it’s not, you will not be allowed to be with them. Do you understand me?” Tyler stares at her with a horrified look, his eyes wide.

“Mom, that’s not fair! If they love me it shouldn’t matter what gender they are!” Tyler practically screams at her, tears prickling at the edges of his eyes.

“I will not have my son be Soul Mates with a male. It is not right, and it is a sin! That is the end of this discussion!” She turns away from him, throwing the pan into the sink and walking from the kitchen.

Tyler lets out a frustrated scream, sliding the stool out from under him and storming to his room.

He slams his door shut and walks to his bed, throwing himself on to his bed. He finally lets the tears fall from his eyes, landing on his pillow. He curls into a ball, shifting to his side and staring at his plain white wall. He stares blankly, the tears still dripping from his eyes.

After a few minutes he begins to feel a dull pain on his knee, heat beginning to flare up. Tyler looks up curiously, staring down at his legs.

He gets up from his bed and sheds his skinny jeans from his body, staring down at his left knee.

A small smile crosses his face as he sees a single, four letter name scrawled out in messy handwriting.

He runs his finger over it gently. “Josh.” His voice comes out in a whisper, his eyes sparkling. Tyler jumps onto his bed, sitting cross legged so he could still see the name. He runs his fingers over it again and again, repeating the name like a mantra.

Tyler smiles bigger as he thinks about the day that he will finally meet Josh. 

————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Josh runs into his house that evening yelling Tyler’s name; his mom comes out of the kitchen to see the commotion.

“Their name is Tyler” Josh says out of breath, “My Soul Mate’s name is Tyler.”

Josh’s mom stares at him in awe; her eyes start to water and her mouth drops. She puts a hand over her mouth letting out a choked sob, “My baby got his Soul Mark.” She says. Josh’s father had come down the stairs at that moment with a questioning look on his face. “My baby got his Soul Mark,” she says louder this time.

Josh’s father turns to him and smiles. “Congratulations”.

Josh thanks him before turning to his mom, “I gotta tell Brendon mom, I’ll be right back.” Josh waves to his mom before running across the street to Brendon’s house yelling the same thing.

When Josh get’s to Brendon’s door he bangs on it loudly, yelling ‘THEIR NAME IS TYLER.’

Brendon opens the front door within seconds, a shocked expression on his face, “Tyler? Dude. Could it be Tyler Joseph, the one from Worthington Christian High School?”

Josh shrugs, “I have no clue, but Brendon their name is Tyler. I know their name, I can find them now.”

Brendon stops Josh, putting a hand over his mouth, “I know you’re excited and I’m excited too, but we need to find out if it really is that Tyler. I’ll call Pete and get him to bring the kid over here, then we can really find out.”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Tyler stayed in his room the entire day, ignoring his mother as she pounded on his door.

He sat with his back against the wall, his knees drawn to his chest, and his fingers tracing the four letters.

Sometime during the day he had turned on his music, Celine Dion blaring through his speakers. He hears a bang on his door, his father’s voice booming over the music.

“Tyler, someone is at the door for you.” He hears his dad walk away and he immediately turns the music down. His heart beats loud in his ear, his breath growing heavy.

What if it was his Soul Mate? He’d finally be able to meet him. He had yet to tell his parents that he had received his Mark, but he knows they would just be mad, especially since it was most likely a man.

Tyler immediately pulls his black skinny jeans up over his legs, buttoning them once he had finally managed to wiggle them on. He runs to his door and unlocks it, throwing it open.

Tyler runs down the stairs, almost tripping and falling several times. Once he made it down the stairs he runs to the door, grabbing the handle and throwing the door open. Much to his disappointment, standing before him was his friend, well more acquaintance, Pete.

“Oh, hey, Tyler!” Pete grins, his eyes squinting just a bit.

“Um hey, Pete. What’re you doing here?” Tyler scratches the back of his neck, looking down at their feet.

“Oh! I came to ask if you wanted to hang out with me and a couple friends. We were just going to sit around, talk a little bit, maybe play some games or do music.”

Pete gives me another smile, rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Oh, why would you want to hang out with me?” Tyler looks up, a confused expression on his face.

“Oh come on Tyler. You’re a pretty cool dude! And my friends want to get to know you too.” Tyler looks behind him, seeing if his parents were watching. He turns back around a looks at Pete, a frown on his face.

“You know what, I’ll go. Let me get my phone and a hoodie. I’ll be right back.” Tyler runs back to his room, slipping on a black hoodie, a red beanie, and sliding his phone as best as he could into the front pocket of his jeans. He runs back down the stairs and out of the door, closing it gently behind him.

“‘Kay, let’s go.” He starts walking side by side with Pete, following wherever they were going. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Josh sits in Brendon’s living room, bouncing his leg nervously.

“Dude, calm down,” Brendon says from the couch across from him. Josh nods, leg still bouncing.

“Do you think that it’s him?” Josh asks. “Its possible.” Brendon replies. Brendon and Josh sit there in silence for a while longer before there’s a knock on the door. Josh shoots up out of his seat and Brendon gets up walking to the door. When he opens it Pete is standing there with a boy behind him.

“Hey Pete,” Brendon greets; he ushers Pete and the boy in, before closing the door. “Josh you know Pete.” Josh smiles at Pete, his eyes constantly on the boy behind him. “Hey Pete,” Josh says. Josh smiles at the boy too, reaching his hand out,

“Hey I’m Josh”

 

Tyler hearts stops in his chest as he hears the boy’s name. He had immediately looked at him once he walked in, admiring how beautiful his face was, and the structure and build of his body.

Tyler had to admit, he was fit, like really fit. But the moment he said his name Tyler’s whole world lit up.

It had to be him, it just had to be. Tyler stares at Josh for a long while, not even realizing that Josh had outstretched his hand for him to shake. He eventually shakes his head to snap out of his trance, extending his hand gently and shaking Josh’s.

“Hey, I’m Tyler.” Tyler’s voice comes out slightly hoarse and high pitched, causing him to cough slightly to clear it throat.

“So you guys actually wanted to hang out with me, or is there a different reason as of why Pete dragged me here?” Tyler rubs the back of his neck, but his eyes never leave Josh.

 

Josh’s heart stops, stuck at the sound of Tyler’s voice, Josh let’s his eyes wander over him taking in everything about him.

“Can I see your knee” Josh blurts out, a embarrassed blush spreading across his face. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say that, it just sort of came out” Josh gives a weak smile before making his way back over to the couch.

 

Tyler cocks an eyebrow, following Josh over to the couch.

”I’d show you my knees, but that’d require taking my pants off.” Tyler giggles, sitting down on one end of the couch. “But really, is there any reason I’m here? I’m not special, so I don’t see why any of you would want to hang out with me. I’m really just a plain, boring dude.” Tyler shrugs his shoulders gently, looking down at his folded hands.

He looks over at Josh, catching him staring at him. “Why do you want to see my knee? Is that the only reason why I’m here?” Tyler directs his question at Josh, his deep brown eyes never once leaving Josh.

 

Josh nervously grabs the edge of his shorts, lifting them up enough for his knee to be uncovered. “My Soul Mate’s name is Tyler. Brendon thought it might be you and decided we’d get Pete to bring you over here. I’m not sure if your mine or not and that’s why I wanted to see your knee.” Josh drops the hem of his shorts, allowing the name to be covered up again.

He stares into Tyler’s eyes, then after a moment he speaks again, “So will you show me your knee now?” 

 

Tyler turns and looks at Pete and Brendon, his face flushing slightly. “I-I don’t want to take my pants off in front of them,” Tyler whispers, looking down at his hands, twiddling in his lap. “If you make them leave I will show you.” 

 

“This isn’t really my house so I can’t make them leave, but I mean, my house is across the street. We could go there.” Josh stands up, putting his hand out for Tyler to take. 

 

Tyler timidly takes Josh’s hand, letting himself be led to the house across the street. Josh opens the door and starts heading towards the stairs, dragging Tyler up them and to his room.

He closes the door gently before letting go of Tyler’s hand and sitting on his bed. Tyler looks down gently, rubbing his arm with his hand.

“I’m sorry I’m so awkward. I just… I’ve never taken my pants off in front of basically a stranger, but I feel like I can trust you.” Tyler moves his hands to the button of his jeans, popping it open and then unzipping them.

He slides them down, bending down so he could remove them all the way. He stands up straight, crossing one arm over his chest to grab at his other arm. He looks down at the ground, his cheeks burning and his breathing heavy.

 

Josh stares at Tyler’s face before looking down at Tyler’s knee, he gently reaches out touching it. “joSH, that’s definitely my writing.” He laughs out “I didn’t mean to really do that, I was nervous and it just sort of happened.” Josh looks up and smiles at Tyler.

 

Tyler lifts his gaze, staring into Josh’s eyes.

“It’s okay, I think it adds character. It makes it original.” Tyler smiles gently.

“I can’t believe I got you as my Soul Mate. I don’t deserve someone as beautiful as you.” Tyler mumbles the last sentence, staring down at his feet once again.

 

“You’re beautiful too, Baby Boy.” Josh lifts Tyler’s face up “God you’re really pretty.”

Josh stares at Tyler, moving forward he gently touches Tyler's face before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Tyler’s.

 

Tyler leans into the kiss, his heart fluttering in his chest. His hands move in between them, gripping tightly at Josh’s t-shirt.

His eyelids fall shut, letting Josh lead the kiss. Tyler feels like he’s on a cloud.

Josh pulls away far too soon than Tyler would have liked, causing him to let out a small whine. Josh chuckles at him, grabbing his hand delicately and pulls him onto the bed.Tyler lands next to him, a small giggle escaping his mouth. Tyler smiles shyly, sitting on the bed next to Josh. He looks down at his hands, a small blush littering his face.

“Josh.. I need to tell you something. My mom...S-she doesn’t support this. She told me that if my Soul Mate wasn’t a girl that I wasn’t allowed to be with them.” Tyler sniffles slightly, wiping a tear from his face. He looks anywhere but Josh, trying to breathe slowly.

“I don’t want to listen to her, because I feel complete when I’m with you, and I don’t want to live the rest of my life alone. I d-don’t know what to do.” A sob racks Tyler’s body, his knees coming up to his chest.

He shoves his face into his knees, a full blown panic attack taking over his body.

 

“Run away,” Josh says. “Come live with me and parents; if you don’t want to do that then I’ll get an apartment and you can live there with me. We’ll elope, with Brendon and Pete as our witnesses.” Josh pulls Tyler into him, holding his sobbing figure “You’re not gonna be alone, ever. If we have to, we’ll lie and say we’re friends, you met me at a game that had both our school teams against each other, we’ll come up with something I promise.” 

 

Tyler breathes harshly through his sobs, wiping at his eyes roughly.

He looks up from his lap, his dark eyes puffy and bloodshot. He hiccups slightly through his crying, his chest moving up and down quickly.

“I-I don’t want to be at my house anymore. I’ve never like it there. My parents force me to do things that I don’t want to. They are never happy with what I do. I-I can’t go back there. I don’t want to go back there. Josh, I don’t know what to do.”

Tyler clamps his mouth shut, breathing heavily through his nose as the tears continued to pour down his cheeks. “I don’t want to drag you down with my mental issues, or my fucked up life. You shouldn’t have gotten me as your Soul Mate. I’m not worth your time.” Tyler  throws his head back down into his lap, rocking back and forth gently. 

 

Josh shakes his head. “You won't go back, Baby Boy, and you’re worth every ounce of my time. You know that right.” Josh thinks for a moment, holding onto Tyler “Come on, get up”

 

Tyler lifts his head, his body shaking as he sniffles slightly. He looks into Josh’s eyes, a small frown on his face. His breathing gets heavy again as thoughts of Josh kicking him out for being so pathetic cross his mind, regardless of what Josh had just told him.

“J-Josh. I-I’m so sorry. I should leave. I-I don’t even know what I’m doing here. I’m so pathetic.” He gets up from the bed, stumbling slightly as he moves towards the door. He grabs his jeans and pulls them up his legs with great difficulty, almost falling on his face. He grabs the door handle and throws it open, about to take a step from Josh's room.

 

Josh jumps up to go after Tyler “You’re here because I brought you here. I want to take you to your house so you can gather your things. We’re going to leave. You don’t like living where you are, so we’ll get your stuff and leave.” 

 

Tyler looks into Josh’s eyes, his breath hitching in his throat as he saw the sincerity on Josh’s face.

He simply nods his head, walking forward and wrapping his arms around Josh’s neck before leaning forward and giving Josh a small but passionate kiss on his lips. He pulls away with a small smile on his face, his eyes still puffy and sad.

“Okay. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first (public) fanfiction and I'm really happy I'm getting to write it with JagkBaraboner because she is such an amazing writer. A new chapter should be up really soon. Thank you to everyone who is reading it, it means a lot.  
> Best regaurds, MyChemicalFeels


	2. Be the One to Take Me Home and Show Me the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really smut, they just like, bathe together, nothing really happens but I mean. And Tyler is a whiny little baby that loves Josh's attention.

Josh pulls up outside of Tyler’s house, after parking the car he turns to Tyler.

“You ready?” Josh asks.

 

Tyler shakes his head back and forth, his eyes wide.

“N-no. I’m scared.” Tyler takes a shaky breath, opening the door of the car and stepping out. He walks up to the house, stopping just outside of the door.

He freezes in his place, his breathing labored and his eyes closed shut.

 

“You just go get your stuff. I’ll talk with your parents okay.” Josh smiles at Tyler, waiting for him to go inside.

 

Tyler takes Josh’s hand in his, his eyes flying open.

“Josh, no. I don’t want them to hurt you. E-especially if my dad is home.” Tyler stares into Josh’s eyes, his lower lip slightly trembling.

 

“It’s called lying Tyler.” Josh smiles at Tyler again, taking his hand and squeezing it once quickly.

Tyler looks down gently, dropping Josh’s hand and opening the door slowly. He walks into the house cautiously, looking around for his parents.

“I’ll be right back.” He races up to his room and brings a suitcase out from his closet. He shoves shirts, underwear, socks, jeans, and a few pairs of shorts into it before moving to his bathroom and grabbing his toothbrush, a razor, and his body wash.

He throws that into the suitcase too, shoving his favorite blanket into it as well as his cell phone charger and a few of his favorite CD’s. He looks around his room and heads to his Ukulele, placing it carefully into its case and sliding it over his shoulder. He also grabs his notebooks from his desk, as well as his loose papers and places them carefully into the suitcase before zipping it up.

He turns and looks at his piano, his chest constricting as he realizes he’s going to have to leave it. He sighs and grabs his suitcase, heading downstairs to meet Josh.

Tyler freezes when he sees his father talking to Josh in front of the door.

\-------

Moments after Tyler had gone upstairs his father had approached Josh.

“Hello, you are?” Tyler’s dad questioned.

“I’m Josh, a friend of Tyler’s” Josh smiled at him, “You must be Tyler’s dad right?”

“Yes, I don’t think we’ve ever met before.”

“Probably not, I only moved here about two months ago, I’ve been settling in recently so I don’t go out very much.”

“I see, so Josh what brings you here?”

“I brought Tyler home, but I was going to ask if it would be alright if he came and stayed with me.”

\--------

Tyler carefully makes his way down the rest of the stairs, adjusting his Ukulele strap on his shoulder.

“H-hey dad.” Tyler moves close to Josh, but not close enough to make his dad suspicious, or at least he hoped. “I see you’ve met, Josh.” He lets go of his suitcase, rubbing at the back of his neck gently before moving his hand up to run through his messy hair.

 

“Yes, he’s a nice boy.” Tyler’s dad nods. Josh chimes in a moment later,

“Well we should get going, my mom is making dinner and told me she didn’t want us to be late. It was nice meeting you Mr. Joseph.”

 

Tyler stares between Josh and his dad before he’s being pulled from his house.

He just barely manages to grab his suitcase before the door is closed behind him. He puts his suitcase in the back of Josh’s car, sitting in the passenger seat with his Uke close to his chest.

“W-what did you say to him. He didn’t seem upset at all.”

 

“I just said we were friends and I brought you home but wanted you to stay.” Josh shrugs.

 

Tyler nods gently, turning his head to look out the window. He watches as the houses pass by, his eyes trying to catch the numbers on the houses to pass the time.

“He’s going to be upset when he finds out I’m never coming back.” Tyler half mumbles his words, turning his head to look straight forward.

 

“Let him be upset. It’s just us now okay.” Josh reaches his hand over and grabs Tyler’s.

“Where do you want to go, we could go to Vegas and get married, or we could wait until you’re 18 and marry at a court, or a church that will marry us.”

 

Tyler bites at his lower lip, chewing on it thoughtfully. He looks down at his lap and squeezes Josh’s hand gently.

“I don't want to get married in Vegas. I want to have a nice service in a church. I just…. I feel like I'm running away from my issues. I don't want to drag you down. I don't want to rip you away from your friends and family. For now, let's just go back to your house and play Mario Kart.” Tyler smiles gently, turning his head to look at Josh.

 

“You’re not ripping me away from anything. I’d still have contact with my family and my friends. If you want, we can find an apartment here, I don’t honestly care what we do or where we go, as long as I’m with you.” Josh pulls the car over when he finds an open spot, he then turns to Tyler.

“You’re my Soul Mate and we’re meant to be together, and if that means giving up everything, I will. I’m not going to let you go.”

 

A few tears slip from Tyler’s eyes, sliding down his cheek and gathering on his chin.

“I-I love you Josh. I honestly don't know why else you would deal with me other than because we’re Soul Mates. I think we should spend tonight at your house. Maybe tomorrow we can get my money from my savings and we can look for a place. If you're ready to deal with me that is.”

Tyler smiles shyly, tears still dripping down his face.

 

“I’m not dealing with you, Ty, that makes it sound like I don’t want you. I do want you, and I love you so much. My parents are going to be so excited to meet you, they’re gonna love you too.”

Josh gives a bright smile to Tyler, wiping the tears off of his face and pressing a kiss to his lips.

 

Tyler relaxes into the kiss, bringing one of his hands up to grip Josh’s neck. He pulls back after a few moments, his eyes shining brightly and a small smile on his face.

“You're too good for me, Josh.”

 

Josh smiles back at Tyler, pressing another soft kiss to Tyler’s mouth before moving away and merging back into traffic.

“I’m kind of hungry, are you? We could get Taco Bell or something.”

 

Tyler’s eyes light up even more, his head popping up. He looks at Josh and bounces up and down in his seat.

“Yes, please. Taco Bell. Oh my goodness. Taco Bell is life.” Tyler grins widely, his leg bouncing up and down in excitement.

 

“Taco Bell it is then” Josh laughs and turns onto a smaller road with less traffic.

“After Taco Bell we can go back to my house, you’ll be able to meet my mom and my dad” Josh smiles.

 

Tyler’s excitement dies down as nervousness takes over him. His leg continues to bounce but for a completely different reason.

“Josh… What if they don’t like me? Not many people like me, what makes you think that they will?” Tyler’s breathing gets slightly heavier, his chest rising and falling quickly as he tries to calm himself down.

 

“Because I like you, Tyler. They’re going to love you I promise.” Josh pulls into Taco Bell, parking near the door.

 

Tyler looks down at his hands that were moving around in his lap, his breathing still slightly ragged. The tears return to his eyes, his hands reaching up to wipe them away.

“I’m such a baby. I can be happy one minute and the next minute a sobbing mess. Not a very good first impression.” Tyler chuckles softly, wiping at his tears once again.

 

“I think it’s a great first impression, now come on, let’s go get some Tacos.” Josh smiles at Tyler, before getting out and walking around to the other side of the car.

He opens the door for Tyler and motions for him to come out.

 

Tyler timidly steps out of the car and walks up to the doors, pulling them open and motioning for Josh to go inside.

He keeps his head down as he follows Josh inside, his hands clasped in front of his body.

“Uhm, can I get a cheesy gordita? And maybe a Baja blast?”

 

“You can get anything you want, Baby Boy.” Josh smiles and wraps his arm around Tyler.

 

Tyler hides shyly behind Josh, gripping at the back of his shirt. He stands on his tip toes, leaning up to whisper in Josh’s ear.

“W-will you order for me.. I don’t like talking to people in public. It makes me nervous.” Tyler buries his face in Josh’s shirt, getting as close as he can.

 

“Of course, Baby Boy.” Josh smiles at him before walking to the counter, he orders both his and Tyler's food before walking to the table Tyler had placed himself at.

 

Tyler sits with his hands clasped on top of the table, his head down and his eyes gazing at his fingers.

“Thank you, Josh. Really, it means a lot. Thank you so much.”

 

“No problem, Baby Boy.” Josh smiles and kisses Tyler lightly.

 

Once the food comes Tyler digs into it, drinking his Baja Blast quickly.

Once he was done, and Josh was done, he throws his food wrappers away.

“Can we head back to  your place now? I’m getting sleepy.” Tyler lets out a small yawn, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

 

Josh nods leading Tyler back out to his car, opening the door for him.

“You can meet my parents tomorrow, we’ll go straight to bed when we get there.” Josh closes the door behind Tyler before walking to his side and getting in.

 

“That sounds good. I think I need some sleep and maybe a shower.” Tyler shrugs slightly, a small, tired smile on his face.

 

“We can shower too.” John starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot and starts to head towards his home.

  
———————————————————————————————

  
Once at Josh’s house, Tyler grabs his ukulele case and his suitcase.

He follows Josh up to the front door, staying as close to him as he could. He'd been here before, yet he felt even more nervous than last time.

Tyler adjusts the strap on his shoulder and follows Josh up to his room.

 

Josh opens his bedroom door for Tyler, gently closing it behind them.

“You can put your stuff anywhere. There’s a power outlet by my bed so you can charge your phone, I’ll show you the shower too if you want.”

 

Tyler sets his suitcase in the corner of the room, placing the uke case gently on top of his. He let's out another yawn as he turns around to look at Josh.

“Think ‘m too tired for a shower. But I'm gross.” Tyler pouts slightly, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

 

“You could take a bath, or something.” Josh smiles slightly “You’re not gross, I think you’re pretty cute, dirty or not.”

 

Tyler cocks his hip slightly, a frown crossing his face. “I might fall asleep and drown. And I'm not cute, especially right now. I look like death itself mixed with a garbage can.”

Tyler's voice comes out in a slight whine, his bottom lip sticking out.

 

“I’ll take a bath with you then, so if you fall asleep you wont drown. C’mon’ “ Josh takes Tyler’s hand pulling him towards the door.

 

Tyler let's out another whine but begrudgingly allows Josh to pull him out the door and into the bathroom.

Once the door was closed he slumped against his, his eyelids sliding halfway down.

“Joshie.” Tyler looks up through his eyelashes, his words no more than a whisper.

 

“What’s wrong, Baby Boy?” Josh questions, turning towards Tyler.

 

Tyler slumps even more against the door, letting his head fall back.

“I wanna go to bed. And I want cuddles. And, and….” Tyler let's out another whine, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“We’re gonna take a bath first alright. Then we can go back to my room and go to bed, I promise.” Josh smiles at Tyler gently, taking off his shirt he throws it towards a basket in the corner of the room.

 

Tyler grumbles slightly, reaching down and awkwardly pulling his shirt from his body. His arms get stuck for a moment before he throws the shirt down on the floor, a pout on his lips.

He sheds his pants as well, leaning against the door in only his underwear.

“‘m still too tired for this, Jish.” Tyler pushes off the door and moves to the toilet, putting the seat down and sitting gently.

 

“It’s either take a bath together now, or face my parents in the morning when they see us stumbling out together in nothing but towels.” Josh smiles before turning to the bath to turn on the water.

 

Tyler pouts, his eyebrows drawn together and his bottom lip sticking impossibly far out.

“Fine, I’ll take a bath now.” Tyler stands up from the toilet seat and walks over to Josh, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face against the hard muscles of his back.

“You’re really warm.” Tyler’s words are muffled as he digs his face deeper, his hands tightening.

 

“The water is even warmer.” Josh hugs Tyler, kissing the top of his head before pulling away to remove his underwear.

He steps into the bath, turning the water off and sitting back, he reaches his arms out for Tyler “The water is great c’mon.”

 

Tyler looks down timidly at his boxers, running his fingers over the hem. He bites at his lower lip, pulling it into his mouth.

“I don’t want to take my boxers off though. I’m too shy, and you probably will make fun of me.” Tyler drops his hands and holds them at his side.

 

“Why would I make fun of you. I have no reason to.” Josh leans forward in the tub, “What’s your middle name?”

 

Tyler raises an eyebrow gently, looking up from the floor. “It’s Robert… Why?” Tyler cocks his head, a small frown on his lips.

 

“Because” Josh pauses “Tyler Robert Joseph, take your underwear off and get in the tub, I won’t say it a second time” Josh tries to put a stern look on his face.

 

Tyler immediately perks up, a deep blush crossing over his face. He nods his head timidly and pushes his boxers down, getting into the tub.

He sits facing Josh, the blush still on his face as he keeps his knees pulled up to his chest.

“I’m sorry. I should have listened when you first told me to.”

 

“I don’t want to have to talk to you like that, I’m your Soul Mate, not your master.” Josh leans forward and kisses Tyler, pulling back he leans his forehead against Tyler’s. “I love you”

 

“I mean, you could be both.” Tyler mumbles his words, looking down into the water.

“But I love you too.” Tyler speaks up a bit more with those words, bringing his gaze back to Josh.

 

Josh smiles at Tyler, pressing a small kiss to his head before moving back to recline in the bath.

 

Tyler brings his gaze back down to his feet, staring at his toes wiggling in the water. He crosses his arms over his legs, placing his chin down on his knees.

Tyler’s eyelids begin to droop slightly as the tranquility of the quiet room and the hot water wash over him. His eyes eventually fall all the way shut, his body tilting towards the side the tub.

At the feeling of falling Tyler immediately sits up with a start, exhaling a heavy breath and his eyes flying open.

 

“Hey, it’s okay Ty.” Josh starts “Come over here.” Josh motions for Tyler to come sit in front of him.

 

Tyler timidly lets his hands fall away from his lap as he scoots closer to Josh.

He sits in between his legs, laying his head against Josh’s chest. Tyler wraps his arms gently around Josh’s body, tangling his legs with Josh’s.

He sighs contently, burying his face in the hard muscles of Josh’s chest. His eyes fall shut again, his breathing coming out in steady puffs.

 

Josh wraps an arm around Tyler, the other gently petting at Tyler’s hair.

“I love you so much” Josh whispers into the air, squeezing Tyler tighter against his body.

 

Tyler let’s out a small purr as Josh’s hand makes its way through his hair, nuzzling his face closer.

“‘m love you too, Joshie. We should hurry and get clean so we can,” Tyler let’s out a small yawn, bringing one hand away from Josh to rub at his eyes.

“So we can go to bed. I’m really sleepy.”

 

Josh nods, moving forward to grab the shampoo from the edge of the tub. He pops it open and puts some into his hand. He then runs it through Tyler’s hair, massaging it through.

Tyler mewls at the feeling of Josh’s hand in his hair, pushing up against the feeling of it.

“S’feels good. Keep doing it.” Tyler mumbles his words, a small smile on his face.

 

Josh keeps massaging his hands through Tyler’s hair, when he finished he moved to grab a cup from the side of the tub and fills it up with water.

He washes the shampoo out of Tyler’s hair and then moves to do the same he just did with Tyler’s hair.

 

“No, I wanna do it.” Tyler uses the last bit of his energy to sit up, moving so he was sitting on Josh’s lap but facing him.

He grabs the shampoo and let’s some of it drizzle on to his hand. Tyler rubs his hands together before leaning his chest against Josh’s chest. He reaches his hands up and runs his skeleton like fingers through Josh’s curly, brown hair.

He massages at his scalp, making sure that he was able to get all of it. After he had finished he pushes Josh’s head back and grabs the cup, filling it up with water and pouring it over his head. He repeats until Josh’s hair is clean.

Tyler puts the cup down leans forward again, wiggling his hips slightly to get comfortable. He then places his head down on Josh’s chest, letting his fingers run up and down Josh’s arm.

 

“Fuck, Ty, don’t do that.” Josh presses his face into the crook of Tyler’s neck.

 

Tyler chuckles softly, lifting his head up to stare into Josh’s eyes. “Sorry, Joshie.” Tyler smirks slightly, leaning his head back down to rest against his chest.

 

“You’re surely gonna be the death of me.” Josh breaths out.

“C’mon’ lets get out.” Josh moves Tyler off of his lap and stands up moving to get out of the tub.

 

Tyler lets out a small giggle, moving his hand up to his mouth. He continues to sit in the tub, the giggles still flowing through his mouth.

He brings his knees back up to his chest, dropping his head on his knees. “I’m sorry. I should have known better.”

Tyler giggles again, hiding his face against his legs.

 

Josh smiles, and reaches his hand out for Tyler to take “Let’s go to bed, Baby Boy.”

 

Tyler nods gently, getting up from the bath, he reaches for a towel folded on the shelf and wraps his around his waist.

He follows Josh out of the bathroom and back into his room, staying as close to him as he could.

 

Josh opens his bedroom door to his room and walks in, pulling Tyler in behind him. He closes his door behind them, walking to his closet he grabs a pair of underwear and basketball shorts.

 

Tyler walks over to his suitcase, opening it carefully and digging around until he felt a pair of boxers. He slides them on under the towel before taking it off to dry his hair.

 

Josh walks to the bed without drying off, he crawls under the covers and stretches out on the bed waiting for Tyler to join him.

 

“Josh, what are you doing? You didn’t even dry off.” Tyler cocks his hip out, crossing his arms over his chest as he stares at Josh with a small frown on his face.

 

“I know that.” Josh replies, moving to open his arms “Come lay with me.” 

 

Tyler lets out a huff of air before moving over to the bed and sitting down. He lays down carefully, curling up against Josh. 

He buries his face against Josh’s chest, resting his hands carefully on his stomach. 

“I love you, Jish. Thank you for everything today.” Tyler yawns again before closing his eyes, his breath immediately growing steady as sleep takes over his tired body.

 

“I love you too Tyler.”

 


	3. Temperature is Dropping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the spelling errors and such. I'm editing and uploading on my phone. When I get my laptop back I'll go over it again and fix it more. But enjoy!

Tyler wakes up the next morning with a pleasant warmth pressed against his front.

He cracks open an eye, landing immediately on Josh’s sleeping face. Tyler smiles gently, bringing one hand up to trace his jawline then his cheekbones.

He leans forward and places a small kiss on Josh’s lips, moving his body forward so he could get as close as possible to Josh. Tyler buries his face against Josh’s chest and breathes in deeply before letting his breath out against his skin.

 

Josh wakes at the feeling of the kiss. Josh gently wraps his arms around Tyler enjoying the peaceful silence around them.

His eyes flutter open, looking down at Tyler and smiling.

“Good morning, baby” he whispers.

 

Tyler nuzzles his nose against Josh’s chest before pulling his head away.

“Good Morning, handsome.” Tyler giggles softly, running small circles in the skin of Josh’s chest.

 

“You sleep well?” Josh questions holding Tyler a little tighter than before.

 

“Slept like a rock.” Tyler laughs gently, bringing his eyes up to look at Josh’s face.

“You look cute like this. You’re hair is all over the place.” Tyler smiles gently, running one hand up and playing in Josh’s frizzy hair.

 

“Not as cute as you” Josh replies, leaning down to kiss Tyler

“You look good in the mornings, I wanna wake up to this every day” Josh pushes his hand into Tyler’s hair, massaging gently though it.

 

Tyler pouts slightly, patting Josh’s hand away.

“No. You’re cuter. But if you can handle me, I wanna wake up to the sight of you for the rest of my life.”

Tyler’s pout turns into a small smile, bringing his other hand back to Josh’s chest.

 

“You know you’re gonna have to go to bed with me soaking wet every night right?” Josh smiles at that rubbing his face into Tyler’s hair.

 

Tyler rolls his eyes, pushing Josh away from him.

“Not if I have a say in it. I’ll take a blow dryer to you if you don’t learn.”

 

“I guess you’ll just have to blow dry me every night before bed.” Josh smiles before rolling out of bed

“My mom is probably downstairs making breakfast, let’s get dressed first though.”

 

Tyler groans but quickly gets out of bed, walking over to his suitcase. He places his Ukulele onto the floor and tilts the suitcase so he could open it properly.

He pulls out a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain gray t-shirt. Tyler closes it gently and sets the case back on top of it.

He slides his clothes on, having a little trouble with his skinny jeans, before turning around and looking at Josh.

 

Josh looks up from his drawer smiling at Tyler, he motions for Tyler to follow him downstairs. When they reach the end of the stairs Josh talks

“Good morning” he says loudly walking into the kitchen.

 

Tyler stays glued to Josh’s back, one hand gripping at the back of his shirt and the other looped around his belt loop.

He hides his face behind Josh and let’s out slightly loud breaths, his nerves finally kicking in.

 

“Good morning Josh” Josh’s mom smiles, she spots Tyler behind Josh “Hello, I’m Josh’s mom, you are?”

 

“G-good morning, Mrs. Dun. I’m Tyler.” Tyler moves his head from hiding to give Josh’s mom a small, timid smile.

 

A look of realization comes across her face, and her smile grows

“You’re Josh’s Tyler?” She questions moving forward towards them. Tyler nods his head gently, letting one of his hands from Josh’s clothing to hang out his side.

 

“Yes ma’am.” Tyler smiles a little brighter this time but the nerves still course through his body.

 

“Oh my lord. Come and sit down, we can talk over breakfast.” Josh’s mom motions for the boys to sit down together.

 

Tyler follows Josh to the table and takes the seat next to him, grabbing onto his hand before sitting down.

He smiles as Josh’s mom makes her way over with the food, placing it on the table.

 

“It feels like just yesterday my little baby came running into the house yelling your name.” Josh’s mom jokes, smile evident in her voice.

She sits down across from Tyler and Josh, staring happily at them.

 

Tyler shyly smiles, looking down at the table gently.

“It feels like just yesterday that I found out Josh was my Soul Mate.” Tyler teases slightly, bumping shoulders. He lets out a small chuckle before moving his attention back to Mrs. Dun.

 

“You boys are very cute together. I bet your mother is very proud you found your soul mate?” she questions.

 

Tyler’s smile instantly drops, his throat constricting and his breathing growing heavy.

“Um.. S-she doesn’t k-know.” Tyler drops his gaze to his lap, biting roughly at his lower lip.

 

“Oh, is it because she doesn’t agree with the idea of you being with a man or have you just not told her?”

 

“I-I…..She doesn’t approve of me being paired with a man. She told me that i-if it was a man I wasn’t supposed to accept him.” Tyler reaches his free hand up and wipes a falling tear, sniffling slightly.

“So Josh told my father that I was coming over here to stay the night, but I’m not going back there.”

 

Mrs.Dun nods and reaches her hand out to touch Tyler’s face

“I understand, it’ll be okay. Say Josh, did a friend of yours call a few days asking for you to come up to his house in Kansas?”

“Uh yeah, Mark”

“Why don’t you and Tyler go and stay with Mark for a few days, he’d be happy to see you and to meet Tyler”

 

Tyler sniffles one last time, gently wiping the tears from under his eyes.

“I could use a trip away from Ohio for a little bit. It’d be fun, and I’d like to meet one of your friends that isn’t Pete or Brendon.” Tyler smiles, not a big smile but a small smile that lifted only half of his mouth.

 

“You’ll like Mark, he’s a kind guy.” Josh smiles at Tyler before standing up and taking his plate to the sink.

 

Tyler takes a few bites from is food, leaving most of it still on his plate before getting up and throwing the remainder of it in the trash, walking over and placing it in the sink.

He moves back over to where Josh was and wraps his long arms around Josh’s abdomen. He nuzzles his face against Josh’s back, breathing in his scent.

 

Josh smiles, moving his arms around Tyler and whispering to him

“By this time tomorrow we’ll be almost to Mark’s”

 

Tyler nods his head gently, going up on his tiptoes slightly to give Josh a small kiss on his temple.

“Should we get ready to go then?”

 

“Gotta let me pack first and get some money” Josh laughs before pulling Tyler upstairs with him

 

Tyler follows Josh into his room and instantly walks over to his suitcase.

He sets his Ukulele case to the side and unzips the bag. He pulls out his papers and his notebooks, setting them gently on top of his Uke case.

He looks in the suitcase before shrugging and zipping it up again.

“I should be good.” Tyler stands up and skips over to Josh’s bed, plopping down on the soft fabric. He crosses his feet in front of him, placing his hands in his lap.

He stares down at his hands as he waits for Josh to get ready.

 

Josh pulls a large suitcase out of his bag, dragging it over to the middle of the room. He goes to his dressing and starts to grabbing his necessities and extras.

After he’s finished grabbing all the things he needs out of his room he quickly heads to the bathroom and grabs everything he needs from there.

He throws his stuff into the suitcase and starts to grab other things, including his drum sticks. He throws everything in the bag before going to his closet and grabbing a box down.

 

Tyler leans back against the bed, letting his head hit the pillows.

“Josh we aren’t moving, you don’t need to bring your whole bedroom.” Tyler groans slightly, standing up and moving over to his things again.

He shoves the notebook and papers back into the bag and straps his Ukulele over the top of it, dragging the bag back with him towards the bed.

He plops on it again and lays sprawled out across the comforter.

 

“But we are, for now at least. We’ll come back later but I was planning on coming back after you’re 18 and after we’re married.” Josh looks up from the box in his hands, he pulls off the lid and searches through, he pulls out a old ring. Gently sets the box down on his suitcase and walks to Tyler.

 

“Oh.” Tyler stares up at the ceiling, his mind reeling as he processes that he is actually leaving, and that he probably won’t be coming back for awhile.

 

“Hey nerd” Josh whispers, pulling on Tyler’s hand to get him to sit up.

 

Tyler groans slightly, pouting out his lip. He manages to sit up on the bed, his eyes immediately meeting Josh’s.

 

Josh smiles at him and takes his hand in his own

“This was my grandma’s ring, I was saving it for you.” Josh slips the ring onto Tyler’s finger and kisses his cheek.

 

Tyler looks down at the rings, his free hand clamped over his mouth. He looks up at Josh, his eyes twinkling with tears.

A single tear drips from the corner of his eye, sliding down his face.

“J-Josh. I-it’s beautiful. Thank you.” Tyler leaps at Josh, littering his face with kisses.

He wraps his arms around Josh’s neck, planting one of his kisses on Josh’s lips and leaving it there.

 

“Anything for you baby boy” Josh smiles and kisses Tyler lovingly “We should get going soon”

 

Tyler shakes his head slightly, holding his arms tighter around Josh’s body.

“I’m not done hugging you yet.” Tyler stands up, still holding his arms around Josh’s body before jumping up and wrapping his legs around Josh’s waist.

 

Josh catches Tyler hoisting him up

“We need to get going so we can get some food and stuff before leaving town."

 

Tyler shoves his face into the crook of Josh’s neck, nuzzling gently.

“Just give me a few more seconds to love on you.” Tyler places a delicate kiss to the spot underneath Josh’s ear, finally pulling away and setting himself back on the floor.

“Ok, we can go now.”

 

Josh laughs and grabs his suitcase, he opens his bedroom door and makes his way out of the room.

Josh makes his way downstairs to see his mom and dad.

 

Tyler grabs his suitcase and slings his Ukulele over his shoulder before following Josh down the stairs and into the living room.

He sets his bag against the wall and leans against the doorframe, waiting for Josh to speak with his parent.

 

“So I’ll be back in about a month? Two at the most. I think I’m going to take all my money out of my account and close it, but I’ll start another one up again in a few months.” Josh says a short goodbye to his mother, kissing her cheek before hugging his dad.

He walks over to grab his suitcase and motions for Tyler to follow.

 

Tyler waves a quick goodbye as he is pulled from the room. He follows Josh out to his car and shoves his things in the back seat.

He opens the passenger side door and slides in before closing it gently behind him and sliding his seat belt over his chest.

 

Josh puts his things in the back seat also, moving to get into the front. Josh turns to Tyler when he gets there

“You’re not gonna be able to say goodbye to anyone, are you sure you want to do this?”

 

Tyler thinks about his brothers and his sister, his heart instantly aching.

“I...Yeah I’m sure.” Tyler smiles sadly at Josh before moving his gaze back down to his hands.

 

“Don’t worry baby boy, you’ll see them again, I promise. It just won’t be until after you’re 18. If you want to wait to go we can.”

Josh puts his hand against Tyler’s face, rubbing his thumb on Tyler’s cheek.

 

“I-I need a break from this place. My family is probably going to hate me forever, but as long as I have you I don’t need anyone else.”

Tyler presses his face into Josh’s touch, his eyes closing gently.

 

“Alright baby boy, let’s go get my money and then we can leave town”

Josh presses a chaste kiss to Tyler’s lips and starts the car pulling away from his house.

 

Tyler leans his head against the headrest, closing his eyes gently as he listen to the purr of the engine, and the soft music playing in the background.

The sounds combined together are enough to draw Tyler into a gently sleep. 


	4. And I'll Be Holding On To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a cluster fuck of emotions. And I decided to make Tyler a little because I think its cute as heck. Stuff gets a little steamy, but not much. Jealous Tyler is Jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, its JagkBaraboner here. I'm sorry this chapter is late! I still don't have my computer and typing on my phone is a pain. So I'm sorry for any mistakes. But I hope you like this chapter and we will start the next chapter tomorrow! Comment on how you like it so far, critism is welcome and we love feedback!

 

"Hey, wake up.” Josh shakes Tyler lightly, trying to wake him. “We’re here.”

 

Tyler opens his eyes groggily, looking around at his surroundings. He sits up in his chair slightly, stretching his muscles and letting out a small yawn.

“Where?” Tyler rubs at his eyes gently before looking over at Josh with a confused look.

 

“Kansas.” Josh says a small smile graced upon his lips.

 

Tyler’s eyes widen, his mouth falling slack.

“You let me sleep that long! How did I even sleep that long?” Tyler groans and throws his head back against the headrest of the seat, his eyes falling shut.

 

“I didn’t want to wake you. It doesn’t matter though, come on.” Josh pulls Tyler’s hand.

 

Tyler pulls his hand back, crossing them over his chest.

“I feel bad for making you drive the whole way, and for having to be alone the entire time. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” Tyler sighs and opens his side of the car, getting out carefully from the seat.

He stumbles slightly as his muscles get used to standing again, causing his body to be left leaning against the car.

“It’s alright, Baby Boy, I liked watching you sleep anyways, you’re cute when you’re like that.” Josh smiles and gets out, going to Tyler’s side of the car. He pulls Tyler into his embrace and puts his chin on Tyler’s head.

 

Tyler blushes slightly, mumbling under his breath.

“No I’m not.” Tyler huffs slightly but quickly gives in and wraps his arms around Josh, shoving his face against his chest.

 

“You are, no arguments.” Josh smiles into Tyler’s hair, holding him close.

 

“No, I’m a vicious monster. I’m not cute.” Tyler pulls back slightly, a pout on his lips and his eyebrows drawn inwards.

 

“So vicious, I thought you were gonna wake up and kill me, especially when you started making those little snores.” Josh laughs kissing Tyler lightly.

 

Tyler rolls his eyes, turning his body away from Josh.

“Those weren’t snores. They were growls. Geez, Joshie.” Tyler tries to make himself look tough, puffing out his chest gently and looking off into the distance.

Soon his look falters and he lets out a small giggle, one hand coming up to cover his mouth.

 

“Mmm growls, I knew there was some sort of fear in those noises.” Josh laughs.

“C’mon, Mark is probably waiting for us.” Josh starts to pull Tyler towards the door.

 

Tyler follows immediately after Josh, keeping a tight grip on his hand as he is pulled closer to the house.

Once the two of them were at the door Tyler hides behind Josh, peeking out only slightly to see when Mark answers the door.

 

As soon as Mark opens the door, Josh is pulling him into a tight hug, both of them holding onto each other tightly.

 

Tyler stands back so the two of them could hug each other. He stands close to the side of the house, and stares down at his feet, a slight clenching in his chest.

He looks back up for a split second to see them still hugging, which causes the clenching to tighten.

Tyler wraps his arms around his body and turns slightly, his breathing getting slightly heavy and his eyebrows drawing into a frown.

Why was he feeling like this. He shouldn’t be getting jealous. This was Josh’s friend for God’s sake.

After a few moments the two men pull apart, both grinning like mad men.

Tyler quickly walks back over to Josh, wrapping his arms around Josh and pulling him close.

“Hi, I’m Tyler.” Tyler extends one hand, keeping the other one firmly around Josh’s waist.

 

Mark smiles at Tyler shaking his hand.

“Hi Tyler, I’m Mark.” Mark lets go of Tyler’s hand and moves out of the way to invite them in.

 

Tyler never once lets go of Josh, keeping his side pressed up against Josh’s. He grips Josh’s hand tightly, holding onto his arm with his other hand.

“Joshie, I’m kinda tired…” Tyler leans his head on Josh’s shoulder, letting out a forced yawn.

 

“You just woke up, Baby Boy, how are you already tired?” Josh looks at Tyler hand securely around his waist.

 

“I-I must have gotten too much sleep and I feel groggy. I kind of just want to lay down for a little bit.”

Tyler lets his knees buckle slightly, leaning deeper into Josh’s grip.

“And I haven’t eaten, so I’m probably just a little hungry.” Tyler lets out a small chuckle looking up from the floor to look at Mark.

A small glare flares across his face for a split second before a smile replaces it.

“Not a very good first impression. I’m sorry.”

 

“I can cook something if you want, and you guys could go rest until then?” Mark suggests a small smile playing at his lips.

 

“I-I wouldn’t want to take Josh from you, I mean you guys haven’t seen each other in so long.” Tyler looks up at Josh, a small frown on his face and his eyes blown wide in innocence.

 

Mark shakes his head “You two rest, seriously. I’ll call you both down when the food is done.”

 

Tyler nods his head gently, gripping Josh’s hand and pulling him towards the stairs.

“Come on, Jish.”

Josh calls a ‘thank you’ and he leaves the room taking Tyler with him. He takes him to the guest room, when they enter he closes the door behind him turning to Tyler.

“I know what you’re doing, Baby Boy. It’s not very nice.” Tyler looks up innocently at Josh, his head tilting softly.

 

“What do you mean, _Daddy_? I’m just sleepy and I want to relax.” He puts emphasis on the daddy, giving a small smirk as he does so.

Tyler shrugs his shoulders slightly, moving to walk over to the bed so he could avoid Josh’s questioning.

 

“You know that’s a lie, baby.” Josh’s voice is husky, and his pupils have gotten wider from Tyler’s words. Josh moves to follow Tyler.

“If you’re not nice, I’ll punish you. Do you understand” His voice has turned from husky to deep and demanding, a stern look crossing his face.

 

Tyler spins around a looks at Josh with wide eyes, his breath hitching in his throat.

“Y-yes. I-I understand, Daddy.” Tyler drops his gaze, clasping his hands nervously in front of him.

 

“I’m glad you understand, I don’t want to have to punish you, but I will if you disobey me.” Josh finally walks over to Tyler wrapping his arms around him.

 

Tyler shivers slightly when Josh wraps his arms around him but quickly wraps his own around Josh’s solid frame.

“I-I don’t like when you give your attention to other people.” Tyler pulls back and sits on the bed, a full pout taking over his face. His arms are wrapped around his body and he’s looking anywhere but Josh. “It doesn’t make me feel special, Daddy. It makes me feel like you don’t want me anymore.” Tyler sniffles slightly, pulling his legs up to his chest and placing his face against his knees.

 

“Baby I’m always gonna want you, no matter what, but Mark is my friend, he was my best friend when we were younger. I’ll still love you and give you all the attention I can.” Josh sits down with Tyler taking his hand.

 

Tyler sniffles again before bringing his head up. He wipes at his eyes with the back of his free hand, attempting to wipe the moisture away.

“I'm sorry. I'm such a baby.”

 

“The only baby you are is my Baby Boy.” Josh pulls Tyler towards him hugging him tightly.

 

Tyler rolls his eyes, pushing Josh off of him. “Daddy stop that. You’re so weird.” Tyler lets out a huff before getting on his hands and knees and crawling up the bed.

 

Josh smiles and pulls himself to the head of the bed.

 

Tyler grumbles slightly, sitting back on his heels so he was facing the wall.

He sets his hands carefully on his thighs, keeping his gaze forward.

 

“Don’t be mad, baby. Come here” Josh stares expectantly at Tyler.

 

Tyler shakes his head gently, keeping his eyes glued to the wall.

“I'm not mad at you. More myself.” Tyler shrugs his shoulders gently, giving a small smile.

 

“Then come here and let me make you not mad at yourself.” Josh tugs on Tyler shirt trying to coaxs him over.

“Daddy wants to cuddle up with you while he falls asleep.”

 

Tyler moves so his back his pressed against Josh’s front. He curls his body and buries his hands in his face. “I won’t ever not be mad at myself, Daddy.” Tyler sighs slightly before dropping his hands and closing his eyes, trying to get sleep to take over his mind.

 

“Then I’ll have to be extra not mad at you.” Josh wraps his arms around Tyler holding him close.

 

Tyler only shrugs his shoulders, attempting to curl his body in more. “I guess.”

 

“Tyler, baby, turn around.” Josh instructs.

 

Tyler shakes his head, pulling further away from Josh.

“I don’t want to.”

 

“Tyler Joseph.” Josh says, his voice rough “Turn around to face me.”

 

“No.” Tyler crosses his arms over his chest as he elongates the ‘o’ in a slight whine.

“I don’t wanna.”

 

“What did I say about disobeying me just a little while ago? Are you trying to get yourself in trouble?” Josh questions.

 

Tyler shrugs again, scooting closer to the opposite edge of the bed. “I don’t know. Maybe I am. Maybe I just don’t feel like listening to you.”

 

Josh lets a frown take over his features, letting his arms fall away from Tyler as he scoots away from him. He opens his mouth like he’s going to speak and then closes it again before turning himself around and sleeping with his back to Tyler.

 

Tyler tries to let sleep wash over him for several minutes. After continuously clamping his eyes shut and mumbling to fall asleep he gives up.

Tyler sits up in the bed and throws his legs over the edge. He leans his elbows on his knees and places his face in his hands. His hands slide up to his hair and pull slightly, his body beginning to rock back and forth involuntarily.

 

Josh turns over slightly watching Tyler for a moment before rolling completely over and reaching out for Tyler, trying to pull him close.

 

Tyler falls back against the bed, leaning his head against Josh’s chest. He lets out a small sob, his tears finally slipping down his face.

“I-I hate myself. Why do I have to be this way, Josh? It’s not fair that I have to be like this.” He lets out another sob and pulls at his hair with one hand, yanking roughly against the strands.

 

“Please don’t hate yourself, baby. I love you so much the way you are, I’d love you any way you were.” Josh adjusts Tyler so he's laying against his chest, pulling him tight against his body. He holds onto him and starts rubbing circles in his back.

 

“Y-you don’t understand. You don’t know how fucked up my brain is. You don’t kn-know the stories of what I’ve done or what has happened. You’d probably h-hate me too if you kn-knew.” Tyler grips at Josh’s shirt with his free hand, balling it up in his fist as he lets out another sob.

 

“I could never hate you, baby. Never.” Josh kisses Tyler’s head, holding him tighter than before.

 

“Y-you say that, but you would if you knew. I’m such a fucked up person, Joshie.” Tyler buries his face against Josh’s chest, his tears wetting a spot on Josh’s shirt.

“I’m sorry I’m not good enough for you. I’m sorry you got paired up with me. You deserve someone so much better and loving, and not so mentally ruined.”

 

“Ty you’re my, Baby Boy. I love you and always will. I don’t care what you did in the past because the past is behind us. Please don’t talk like that anymore, baby. I don’t like when you talk like that.” Josh pets Tyler’s head and rubs his hand up and down Tyler’s spine repeatedly.

 

Tyler lets out another choked sob, his hand falling from his hair and wiping furiously at his face. He opens his mouth to speak but only a whine escaped his lips.

He closes his mouth again and buries his face in his hands, curling his body so his elbows were pressed against his knees.

 

“Baby boy.” Josh whispers into the air.

 

Tyler’s body shakes with his silent crying. He rocks back and forth as best as he can, attempting to calm himself down.

 

Josh moves Tyler, wrapping his arms securely around him. Josh pushes Tyler’s hair out of his face attempting to kiss all over it or at least the places he could reach.

“I love you so much Ty, so so much.”

 

Tyler stretches his body out completely and places his face against Josh’s chest, breathing in his scent and breathing heavily against the fabric of his shirt.

He presses his palms flat against Josh’s chest, running small circles into his collarbone.

“I-I love you, Daddy.” Tyler sniffles softly and buries his face in Josh’s chest even more, his cheeks heating up to a slight pink color.

 

“I love you too, baby.” Josh pulls Tyler to him, “You wanna take a bath, Baby Boy?”

 

Tyler pulls back quickly, his tear stained eyes wide and his red, blotchy cheeks lifted in a smile.

“Yes! Will Daddy take a bath with me?”

 

“Of course Daddy will take a bath with you.” Josh moves to roll off of the bed, swinging his legs over te edge and placing his feet firmly against the floor.

 

Tyler gets up from the bed excitedly, skipping towards Josh and letting his hand become tangled in Josh’s shirt.

“Can we take a bubble bath, Daddy?”

 

“Of course we can can, baby.” Josh sits up, smiling at his Soul Mate.

 

Tyler beams a smile at Josh, pulling on his hand.

“C’mon Daddy. You're so slow!”

 

Josh smiles and stands up, taking Tyler into his arms and kissing him. Josh moves them out of the room and down the hall to Mark's bathroom.

 

Tyler kisses him back for a moment before pulling away and skipping into the bathroom.

“C’mon Slow Poke!” Josh follows quickly behind shutting the door when he gets inside the bathroom.

He walks to the tub and starts the water, he grabs some liquid soap and starts to pour it in.

 

Tyler stands against the wall, His hands playing with the hem of his shirt. He sways his body back and forth slightly, smiling as he looks down at his hands.

 

“Get undressed baby. It’s almost ready.” Josh strips off his shirt and starts on his pants.

 

Tyler shyly takes his shirt off, folding it up and placing it on the counter. He moves to his pants and pulls them down gently, doing the same with them as he did his shirt.

He looks back at Josh with a light blush on his cheeks. Josh smiles at Tyler,

“You okay, baby?” he questions moving to grab Tyler's hand.

Tyler nods his head gently, taking Josh’s hand in his own.

“I-I feel nervous being naked around you. I don't know why, and I don't like it.” Tyler sticks his bottom lip out and lowers his head.

 

“It’s okay to be nervous. I mean we did only meet a few days ago.” Josh laughs a little.

“Come here.” Josh motions for Tyler to come to him.

 

Tyler looks up gently, his face a shade of pink.

“O-okay, Daddy.” Tyler shuffles slowly over to Josh, twisting his fingers in front of himself.

 

“You don't have to be nervous okay. I'm open to you and you can be open to me.” Josh gently takes Tyler hand and puts it on his chest.

 

Tyler nods his head, a small timid smile splayed on his lips.

“Okay. I-I’m sorry.”

 

“Don't be sorry, Ty. Here, touch anywhere you like so you can know me better. I know it sounds weird but it isn't I promise.” Josh give out a light hearted laugh.

 

Tyler’s hand shakes slightly, his eyes wide.

“I… O-okay.” Tyler moves his hand across Josh’s chest, running his fingertips over Josh’s clavicle.

He sweeps down and travels down his pectoral muscle, sweeping gently across Josh’s nipples.

His eyes stay glued to his hand, watching as it glides over Josh’s warm skin.

 

Josh smiles at Tyler, he gently places his hand on Tyler’s face rubbing soft circles into his cheek.

 

Tyler leans his face into Josh’s touch, letting out a small purr.

His hand travels down Josh’s ribs and to his hard stomach. He traces around his belly button and moves down, running his fingertips over Josh's hip bones.

He then moves his hand to the small trail of hair leading to Josh’s groin. He looks up at Josh with wide eyes, his breathing slightly heavy.

His hand stops just above where Josh’s member was, his eyes peering into Josh’s.

 

Josh gives Tyler a slight nod, “Go ahead, Baby Boy.” Josh leans towards Josh to give him a small kiss.

 

Tyler smiles into the kiss and slides his hand further down, running it along the crease between Josh’s groin and leg.

He trails down and slides across Josh’s thigh and to his hip.

“Y-you can touch me too, Joshie.” He looks up into Josh’s eyes with a wide and innocent gaze. His bottom lip slightly trembles as he brings his other hand up to rest on Josh’s stomach.

 

Josh grins at Tyler moving his hand from Tyler's face down his neck and spines and to his hip, rubbing small circles there before moving onto Tyler's lower back repeating the action there.

Josh nuzzles his face into Tyler's hair and whispers,

“So beautiful.”

 

Tyler let's out a purr at Josh’s words, moving his hands from Josh’s stomach to his hips and back again.

“You're the beautiful one, Daddy.”

Josh shakes his head and starts to slowly move them towards the tub.

“You ready to get in, baby?”

 

Tyler drops his hands from Josh’s body and gives a small nod.

“Yeah, I'm ready.” He slides his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and slides them down slightly, revealing his prominent hips.

 

Josh mutters something under his breath before turning quickly and hopping into the tub.

 

Tyler looks down with a slight blush on his face. He slides out of his boxers before stepping carefully into the tub.

He slips as he moves to sit down, causing him to hit his back against the side of the tub and for water to splash out.

“Owwie.” Tyler pouts slightly, adjusting himself so he was sat facing Josh.

“What did you say before you got in the bath, Joshie?”

 

Josh blushes and turns his head away from Tyler.

“It was nothing. Are you alright?” Josh reaches out to gently touch Tyler.

 

“I'm fine, Daddy.” Tyler crosses his arms over his chest, letting his bottom lip stick out in a pout.

“You said something, and I wanna know what it was.”

 

“It was nothing, Baby Boy. I promise; come here and let me wash you.”

 

Tyler shakes his head, moving back so his back was pressed against the faucet.

“Nope. Not until you tell me.”

 

Josh let's out a sigh.

“I said _thatyoulookedsogoodandIwantedtofuckyou_.”

 

Tyler blushes fiercely, his eyes widening.

“R-really?” Tyler smiles slightly, moving back to his original spot.

 

Josh swallows and nods his head slowly, Looking away from Tyler.

 

Tyler moves forward again, bringing his knees to sit right in between Josh’s legs.

He let's out a small giggle and brings his hand up from the water, soap bubbles sticking to it as he places it against Josh’s face.

“Don't be embarrassed, Daddy. It's okay.” Tyler places pressure on Josh’s cheek, making him bring his gaze back towards Tyler.

 

Josh smiles at Tyler, blush still evident on his face.

 

Tyler moves so he is sitting on his butt, his legs wrapping gently around Josh’s waist.

He pulls himself closer to Josh with his legs and wraps his arms around his neck.

Tyler buries his face into the crook of Josh’s neck, his face heating up slightly.

 

Josh let's his arms curl around Tyler's waist.

“What are you doing, Baby Boy?” he questions.

 

“I’m loving you, and cuddling you, and holding you so you can’t ever leave me.” Tyler giggles softly, his voice sounding slightly higher pitched and childish.

“I love you so so so much, Daddy.” Tyler lets out another small giggle.

 

“I would never leave you, baby and I love you too.” Josh’s grip tightens around Tyler.

 

“Good. ‘Cause I never want my Daddy to leave me.” Tyler looks up finally, a small smile on his lips and his face practically beaming.

 

Josh smiles back at Tyler before leaning forward and kissing him.

“I never want my Baby Boy to leave me either.”

 

Tyler kisses him back gently, pulling Josh closer. He leans back again and smiles warmly.

“I won’t. Trust me.”

 

Josh smiles and starts to feather light kisses all across Tyler's face.

 

Tyler giggles softly. Ducking his head away from Josh’s kiss attack. He presses his palms flat against Josh’s chest and pushes at him, his giggles still slipping from his mouth.

“Stop that, Joshie. It tickles.”

 

Josh tightens his grip, kissing more at Tyler’s words and smiling as he does so.

 

Tyler tries to get away from Josh, squirming slightly on his lap.

“Daddy please. I-it tickles.” Tyler speaks almost out of breath from giggling so hard, his movements becoming slower.

 

“Jesus, baby don’t wiggle on Daddy’s lap like that” Josh breaths out head falling back slightly.

 

Tyler smirks, another giggle sneaking out his lips. He wiggles again, this time keeping his hands firmly against his shoulders.

“Oh, you mean like this?” He does it again, being a little rougher this time.

 

“Baby boy.” Josh starts gruffly, his voice having a warning tone in it.

“Don’t do that again.”

 

Tyler pouts slightly, staring into Josh’s eyes with a determined look. He moves his hips slightly, grinding his ass down harder yet again, keeping a small smirk on his lips and one eyebrow raised.

 

Josh places his hands firmly on Tyler’s hips.

“Baby boy, you’re doing something you’re gonna regret.”

 

Tyler rolls his eyes, wiggling his hips as much as he could with Josh’s grip on him.

“I don’t know what you mean, Daddy.” he crosses his arms over his chest again, but keeps his smirk plastered to his face.

 

“How would you like it if I continually did something to you, Baby Boy?” Josh rolls his hips up roughly.

“Sort of like that.” Josh continues the action, grip still hard on Tyler’s hips.

 

Tyler’s smirk falls as he bites down roughly onto his bottom lip, attempting to hold back the moans.

“D-daddy. ‘M sorry.” Tyler drops his face into the crook of Josh’s neck, a small sob escaping his lips every time that Josh rolled his hips upwards.

 

Josh quickly realized the sobs coming from Tyler and stops, letting go of Tyler’s hips and bringing them around his abdomen.

“I’m sorry, Baby Boy. Are you alright? I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 

“N-no, Daddy. I’m fine. It was just too much. I-I’ve never really done anything naughty like this before, and the feeling was so good.”

Tyler wipes at his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

“‘M sorry I was teasing you, Daddy. Now I know how it feels and it feels so good but not enough good.” Tyler scrunches his eyebrows slightly, his own words confusing himself. “I-if that makes sense.”

 

“It makes sense, Baby Boy. I should have known you wouldn’t have done anything like this before. We should get out soon, dinner is probably ready.” Josh smiles at Tyler.

 

“I’ve only ever kissed one other person besides you and it was an icky girl. I didn’t like it very much. But we should probably get out I guess. We wouldn’t want Mark seeing us in the bathtub.” Tyler giggles softly before moving back from Josh and standing up.

He steps carefully out of the tub and wraps one of the towels from the bathroom closet around his waist.

 

Josh laughs and gets out after Tyler grabbing another towel and wrapping himself up. He ushers Tyler out of the bathroom and back to their room, both of their clothes in his arms.

 

Tyler grabs his clothes from Josh and slips them back on after drying his body off.

Once he was fully dressed he dries his hair with the towel, rubbing roughly against his brown locks. After a few minutes of rubbing he sets the towel down on the bed and turns to look at Josh.

“Ready for dinner, Daddy?”

 

Josh finishes putting on the rest of his clothes before responding,

“Yeah, Baby Boy, let’ go.” Josh takes Tyler’s hand in his own and opens the door, leading Tyler out into the hall.


	5. We Live For The Night's Decor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frickle frackles towards the end. Oopsie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is late again, I'm sorry. But its kinda long so I hope that makes up for it! They frickle frackle towards the end so like if you're not into that I'll put a warning and you can skip it. Also its poorly written smut so beware. I also still don't have my computer so I'm sorry for the errors and stuff because I'm still stuck on my phone.  
> ~JagkBaraboner

After dinner the three of them watch a movie. Tyler lays snuggled up to Josh’s side, his head resting against his stomach.

Tyler doesn’t pay much attention to the movie, he’s too busy staring at Josh. He smiles every time Josh laughs at something. He loved watching Josh’s eyes crinkle around the edges and his lips draw up at the edges. 

About halfway through the movie Tyler begins to get tired, his eyes struggling to stay open. He nudges his face against Josh’s stomach, trying to get Josh’s attention. 

“Joshie, I’m tired. Can we go to bed soon? We can wait until the movies over if you want, I don’t want to make you miss the rest of it.” Tyler stifles a yawn behind his hand, shifting his body so he could look up at Josh through hooded eyes.

 

“It’s okay, Baby Boy, we can go to bed now.” Josh nudges Tyler so he can move to get up. Once Josh is up he moves to pick Tyler up bridal style, to carry him back to their room.

“Ready to go?” Josh questions.

 

Tyler rolls his eyes but lets out a small laugh. 

“You’re so cliche. Yes I’m ready to go.” Tyler wraps his arms around Josh’s neck, pulling himself up slightly so he wouldn’t fall.

 

“Whatever, you know you love it.” Josh responds, throwing a good night over his shoulder to Mark and leaving to their room.

 

Tyler shrugs his shoulders gently, a small smile on his face. 

“I guess I do, yeah. I like being babied by you.” Tyler kisses Josh’s nose gently, a giggle sliding from his mouth.

 

“I’ll baby you all the time if you like it. My cute little baby boy Ty.” Josh plants a kiss to Tyler’s cheek and sets him down gently to open their bedroom door.

 

Tyler giggles, covering his mouth with his hand. He drops his hand and wraps his arms around Josh’s arm, shoving his face against his back, a smile still plastered on his face.

“Good.”

 

“Cmon’ let’s go to bed, Baby Boy.” Josh leads Tyler gently towards the bed. 

 

Tyler nods his head gently. He walks over to the bed, pulling his shirt off as he went. He sets it on the floor next to the bed before moving his hands down to his pants and shedding them as well. 

Tyler gets into the bed, setting his head gently down onto one of the overly fluffy pillow. He pulls one of the thin sheets over his body, snuggling his body close against the bed.

 

Josh follows suit, pulling off his shirt and then pants going to the bed and laying next to Tyler, then pulling him over and snuggling against him, his face shoved in the back of Tyler’s neck and his leg thrown over Tyler’s.

Tyler rolls his eyes and giggles, pushing his body back against Josh’s warm body. “You’re so weird. But I love you.”

“I love you too, Ty baby” Josh presses a kiss to the back to Tyler’s neck.

Tyler squirms slightly at the tickle from Josh’s kiss. “That tickles.” Tyler pulls away from Josh before turning over and facing him. He pushes his face against Josh’s chest and tucks his arms in between the two of them.

“I can’t kiss you now.” Josh chimes, wrapping his arms closer around Tyler.

“Well I mean, you can kiss me still.” Tyler looks up slightly from where his face was pressed against Josh’s chest, his eyes wide and innocent and a small smile on his lips.

Josh laughs and moves his head down to give Tyler a kiss “It’s harder though.” 

Tyler lets out a small giggle, leaning slightly into the kiss. “Well you are just going to have to work for it if you want to kiss me then.” Tyler buries his face in Josh’s chest again, bringing his sheet up to cover his head.

Josh laughs again and removes his arms from around Tyler to grab and pull at the sheet.

Tyler squeals slightly at the movement, reaching up quickly and trying to keep the sheet against his head. 

Josh laughs, and quickly succeeds in pulling the sheet away from Tyler’s head. He gently grabs at Tyler's face turning it up so he could kiss him. 

Tyler smiles into the kiss, bringing his arms up to wrap around Josh’s neck. He pulls back a few centimeters, his eyes looking down at Josh’s lips. “You won, Joshie.”

“I always win as long as I have my Baby Boy.” Josh smiles and kisses Tyler again.

“Ugh, that was so cheesy.” Tyler lets out a soft scoffing noise, turning his body so his face was away from Josh again.

“Hey Tyler,” Josh gently nudges Tyler.

Tyler hums slightly, turning his head a little so he could see Josh with one of his eyes.

“Your lips look lonely would they like to meet mine?” Josh suppressed his laughter waiting for Tyler’s response.

Tyler let's out a loud groan, bringing his pillow to sit over his face. “That was so bad.” Tyler makes his words into a slight whine, his face buried by his pillow.

“But you love it.” Josh points out smiling widely.

Tyler mumbles into the pillow, twisting his body so that he was in a small curled up ball.

“What did you say, baby?” Josh questions moving to get his face closer to Tyler’s.

Tyler shakes his head gently, bringing his eyes out from beneath the pillow so he could look at Josh. “Nothing, Joshie. I'm just tired. Maybe we should go to bed.” Tyler let's out a yawn for the dramatic effect, rubbing his free hand gently against his eye.

“I wanna know what you said, Baby Boy.” Josh stares at Tyler “We’re not going to bed until you tell me.” 

“Daddy, I… I said that I love other things more, like staring at your chest and arms, and memorizing every part of you. But that sounds cheesy and I didn’t want to say it out loud.” Tyler pouts slightly, crossing his arms over his chest as best he could.

“It's a good thing I like cheesy things then huh.” Josh gives a bright smile, the skin around his eyes crinkling slightly.

Tyler laughs gently, pulling the sheet up more around his shoulders. He closes his eyes with a small smile on his face. “Whatever, dude. Let's go to bed.”

“Alright baby.” Josh wraps his arm around Tyler, letting his eyes fall shut and his breath even out.

Tyler smiles gently settling back against Josh and letting sleep take over his small frame.

\----------

Morning comes quickly and Josh wakes with Tyler wrapped around him, and the sheets practically thrown off the bed.

Tyler wakes up in a half awake state, his eyes still clamped shut but his mind still feeling like it was dreaming. He wraps his arms around the solid warm mass in front of him, letting one of his legs be thrown over it as well. He smiles gently, nuzzling closer to the warmth since everywhere else around him was freezing from the lack of blanket.

Josh stares at Tyler, taking in his features and how relaxed he looks when he’s asleep. He goes on like that for a while longer, before gently waking Tyler. “Hey, Baby Boy,” he whispers.

Tyler grumbles slightly, his eyes closing tighter as Josh’s words penetrated his dream like state. He flicks his eyes open gently, wincing at the light that was shining through the window. Once his eyes were used to the light he looks up at Josh, a small smile tugging the corner of his lips up. “Good Morning, Daddy.” Tyler yawns gently, his voice high pitched and rough from sleep.

“Did you sleep well?” Josh questions, lifting his hand to lazily pet at Tyler’s hair.

Tyler nods his head, leaning against Josh’s touch. “I always sleep good when I’m with you.You’re just so warm and protective. It makes me feel safe.” Tyler smiles again, absently running his hand over the muscles of Josh’s chest.

“I’m glad you slept good baby. Are you hungry?” 

Tyler shakes his head gently, looking down at his hand that was rubbing small patterns into Josh’s chest. “No. Not yet. But how did you sleep, Daddy?” 

“I slept well baby boy. Especially the part when I woke up with you in my arms.” 

Tyler’s smile lights up his face, his eyes shining. “Good. I’m glad that you slept well.”

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Josh speaks again.“You ready for food or do you want to stay here longer?” Josh gives out a yawn.

“It’s up to you. I’m still not really hungry, but if you are we can go down to the kitchen if you want.”

“I was thinking more like a cafe? Or something like that.” Josh smiles at Tyler running his hand through his hair. 

Tyler shrugs his shoulders slightly, looking back up to Josh’s eyes. “If you want to, Daddy. I’m okay with whatever you want to do.”

Josh smiles, lifting himself up into a sitting position “We could get Taco Bell too” he turns to look at Tyler.

Tyler’s eyes light up slightly, his head lifting. “You are making me choose between a cafe and Taco Bell?” Tyler pouts slightly, dropping his face back against the bed. “This is the hardest decision I have ever made. Maybe we should go to the cafe, get something a little better than mexican breakfast.”

“If you want we could get both?” Josh suggests, smile widening. 

Tyler rolls his eyes, sitting up slightly. “I’m not going to be a tub just because I want both. We can always get Taco Bell for dinner or lunch.” Tyler smiles gently as he sits up completely.

“True. Cmon’ let’s get dressed and then we can go.” Josh jumps out of bed, going to grab some clothes.

Tyler nods his head and rolls off the bed. He grabs a new pair of clothes from his bag and slips them on. He fixes his hair and pulls on socks before looking back over to Josh.

Josh was just finally pulling on his pants when he spotted Tyler looking at him, he turns and grins widely at him. He pulls his pants all the way on and goes to find his socks.

“You know, you look better with your pants off.” Tyler smirks slightly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Are you saying I should go out without pants then, because I mean I can.” Josh smiles reaching for his button. 

Tyler shakes his head gently, his smile falling. “Nope. No one else is allowed to see my Daddy like that.” Tyler juts out a hip, cocking one of his knees as he pouts at Josh.

“It’s okay baby, I don’t want anyone but you seeing me like that.” Josh moves over to Tyler kissing him gently. 

Tyler leans into Josh, but continues to pout slightly. “Daddy?” Tyler looks up to meet Josh’s eyes, his own wide and filled with slight worry.

“What’s wrong baby?” Josh questions placing his hand gently on Tyler’s face.

Tyler presses his face against Josh’s hand, closing his eyes gently. “Please don’t ever leave me. I- I don’t know what I would do if you left.” Tyler’s words come out in a whisper. He sniffles softly, bringing his hands up to clasp against Josh’s hand that was on his face.

“I won't ever. I promise.” Josh pulls Tyler into a hug, burying his face in Tyler’s neck “I’m never gonna leave. I mean it.” 

Tyler nods his head gently, the tears finally falling from his eyes. He bites his lip to hold back his sobs, his arms coming up to wrap tightly around Josh’s body.

“Don’t cry, it’s okay.” Josh moves to let go of Tyler and wipes the tears away from his face. 

“I-I’ve just never been as happy as I’ve been with you. My parents liked me the least out of all my siblings. I could never do anything right for them. I was almost failing school. The only thing they liked me for was my basketball skills. I-I just don’t want to lose my only happiness.” Tyler furiously wipes the tears from his face as he lets out a choked laugh. “I’m absolutely ridiculous. I’m such a mess.”

“You’re not gonna lose your happiness, I’m right here. I’m always going to be here.” Josh kisses Tyler gently, rubbing his face slowly.

“O-okay.” Tyler wraps his arms around Josh again and presses his face firmly against Josh’s chest. “I love you so much, Josh.”

“I love you so much too Tyler.” Josh gently nuzzles Tyler’s face before speaking again “Let’s go get some food.”

Tyler nods his head and pulls back from Josh, walking over to his bag to grab his shoes and slide them on. He walks back over to Josh after throwing a red beanie over his out of control hair. “Alright. Let’s go.”

Josh nods and grabs his shoes, quickly putting them on before he grabs Tyler's hand and starts to head out the door.

Tyler and Josh drive to a little dinner down the mainstreet of the town they were in. They both ate and decided that it would be fun to go to a local park. Once there Tyler immediately rushes out of the car and runs towards the park. “C’mon Joshie.”

Josh follows after Tyler quickly, a smile present on his face as they run towards the park.

Tyler stops at the swings and immediately sits down on one, kicking his feet so he starts moving. He giggles softly as he holds the chains on either side of him and continues to kick his feet.

“We should try something,” Josh says, sitting down in the swing next to Tyler’s.

Tyler cocks his eyebrow, leaning his head forward so he could look at Josh. “And what would that be?”

“Come over here and sit on my lap facing towards me.” Josh smiles at Tyler “Then we can swing together.”

Tyler shakes his head gently, giving a small laugh. “That sounds like a really bad and dangerous idea.”

“No, no it’s great c’mon,’” Josh nods his head happily.

Tyler sighs heavily but gets up from his swing and walks over to Josh. He stands in front of his with his hip jutted out and his arms crossed over his chest. “This is a terrible idea. One of us is going to get either hurt, embarrassed, or a boner.” 

“I don’t mind any of those things, come on, it’ll be fun.” Josh smiles and pats his lap “Plus that way I can stare at your pretty face while we swing.”

Tyler blushes slightly and looks down at his feet as he walks closer to Josh. He grabs the chains on either side and hoists one of his legs over, sticking it between Josh’s hip and the metal chain. He holds himself up as he struggles to do the same with his other leg. Once he was sitting on Josh’s lap he wiggles to stop the chain from pinching his thighs. “This hurts Joshie.” Tyler pouts softly, his hands gripping hard at the chains to keep himself up.

“Put you hands around my neck,” Josh says as he moves to put his arms around Tyler’s waist. 

Tyler awkwardly swings his hands around Josh’s neck, pulling himself as close as he could so he wouldn’t fall off.

As soon as Tyler wraps his arms around his neck he’s standing up and carrying Tyler with him. “Let’s go play somewhere else.” 

Tyler squeals slightly and wraps his legs and arms tighter around Josh, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. “D-Daddy, what are you doing? I want to swing.”

“We should go play in the playhouse over there. It’ll be fun” Josh smiles and continues to walk away from the swings.

“But, Daddy.” Tyler pulls back slightly, his bottom lip jutting out. “Fine. But can we go back to the swings when we’re done playing here?” Tyler widens his eyes, trying to make them look innocent and to convince Josh.

“Of course we can, Baby Boy.” Josh finally reaches the playhouse and climbs up the steps to go inside when he’s there he sets Tyler down and sits on the floor himself, spreading his legs out underneath him.

Tyler curls his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and placing his head on his knees. “This isn’t really playing, Daddy.”

“Well, what do you want to play up here then, Baby Boy?” Josh smiles gently at Tyler “We could play doctor or house.”

Tyler lifts one of his fingers up to his cheek, pondering the suggestions. “Let’s play house!” Tyler sits up straighter, dropping his legs so that they were sat loosely criss crossed.

Josh laughs “Okay, who do you want to be?” 

“C-can I be the mommy?” Tyler looks at Josh with a small smile on his face, his hands crossed in front of him and placed in his lap.

“Okay, I’ll be the daddy then. How do you want to play? I can be coming home from work or?” 

“Yeah! And I can be cooking something for us to eat.” Tyler claps his hands together and stands up, rushing over to a small table like thing in the corner of the play area.

Josh stands up and goes out the door, before calling to Tyler “You ready to start yet, Ty?”

“Hmmm, let me get some leaves really quick.” Tyler rushes down the steps and grabs a handfull of leaves, some bark, and a few pinecones before rushing back to his table. He sets them down with a satisfied smiles and turns towards Josh. “Okay, I’m ready now.”

Josh smiles and walks into the house “I’m home,” he calls out before walking to Tyler and pulling him into a kiss, he breaks away and smiles. “How was your day today honey?” he inquires, holding Tyler by the waist and looking down at him. 

Tyler grins up at Josh, wrapping his thin arms around his torso. “My day was good. I cleaned up the house, and read some of my book. Now I’m making us some dinner.” Tyler looks back over to his ‘food’ before looking back up towards Josh. “How was your day, Joshie?”

“My day was good, Sweetheart. That looks delicious.” Josh kisses Tyler quick once more before going over the small chair and sitting in it, pretending to read a newspaper. 

“I’m glad you had a good day. The food should be done soon.” Tyler turns to the ‘food’ and places it on a piece of bark that he found. He smiles at the arrangement and skips over to Josh, placing the ‘food’ next to him. “Here you go, Sweetie.” Tyler giggles softly, getting down on his knees next to Josh and the ‘food’.

Josh smiles and puts a leaf in his mouth ‘pretending’ to eat it. “That was delicious, honey.” He leans down and presses another kiss to Tyler’s mouth. 

Tyler smiles into the kiss, his eyes bright once Josh pulls away. “I’m glad you liked it. What would you like to do now? We can watch a movie if you want, or a show.” Tyler stands up from his spot and clasps his hands in front of his body, swaying his body back and forth lightly.

Josh grins and pats his lap, “Come here.” 

Tyler rolls his eyes at Josh but complies, sitting sideways in Josh’s lap. He throws one arm over Josh’s neck and places the other one in his lap, turning his head so he could look into Josh’s eyes.

Josh takes Tyler’s face in his hands and kisses him, occasionally biting at his bottom lip.

Tyler whimpers slightly, his eyes falling shut. He moves his body so he was straddling Josh, his chest pushed flush against his.

Josh bites at Tyler’s bottom lip again before pushing his tongue into his mouth and running it along Tyler’s own before moving to the roof of Tyler’s mouth and back down to swirl with Tyler’s tongue.

Tyler melts against Josh’s body, one of his hands snaking up through Josh’s hair and tangling itself into it.

Josh lets out a small moan, his hands going to Tyler’s hips, pulling him closer to him.

Tyler pulls his lips back slightly, his pupils blown wide in lust. “D-daddy.” Tyler lets out another whine, wiggling his hips slightly against Josh’s.

Josh moans loudly letting his head hit the back of the chair, “Yes, Baby Boy?” Josh pushes his hips downward to keep from thrusting up.

 

****-START OF SMUT-****

 

“W-we can’t do this here.” Tyler buries his face into the crook of Josh’s neck, letting out a small whimper. He grips at Josh’s shoulders with his blunt nails, digging them into his skin. 

“We can though, Baby Boy.” Josh slowly rolls his hips up, moaning out at the friction.

Tyler lets out a high pitched moan, twisting his shoulders so he was pressing inwards against Josh. “Nnnngh, Daddy. Please.” He buries his face more into Josh’s shoulder and breathes heavily, his body slightly shaking.

Josh rolls his hips up again, repeating the motion a few more times. 

“D-daddy, Please don’t tease.” Tyler’s words come out shaky and broken, his face already sheened with a thin layer of sweat. He pulls his head back and looks into Josh’s eyes, his face wrecked, and his lower lip trembling.

“Fuck,” Josh breaths, “Take your pants off, Baby Boy.” Josh moves to reach between them and unbuckle his belt and pants.

“B-but Daddy. We shouldn't do this here.” Tyler speaks between pants, his mouth hanging open slightly.

“It’s okay, no one is here anyways.” Josh says, kissing at Tyler’s jaw.

Tyler gasps softly, grinding his hips downwards and tilting his head back. “Daddy, someone could show up.”

Josh pulls away. “We can stop if you want,” he stares at Tyler, eyes trained on Tyler’s own.

“I-I don’t want to. I’m just scared.” Tyler bites his lower lip, letting his gaze fall to his lap, which was now sporting an aching erection.

“We can go slow.” Josh kisses Tyler gently rubbing his hands up and down Tyler’s back slowly.

Tyler nods his head gently, wrapping his arms tightly around Josh’s neck. “O-okay Daddy.”

Josh starts to kiss Tyler again but slowly this time. He moves his hand to Tyler’s front rubbing slow. 

Tyler bites at Josh’s lower lip, pulling it back with his teeth. He let’s go and brings his lips back against Josh’s. He wraps his legs around Josh’s waist and pulls himself closer, letting one of his hands tangle into Josh’s brown locks.

Josh moans loudly at the actions and puts both his hands on Tyler’s hips “Can I do something, Baby Boy?” 

Tyler nods his head desperately, his top teeth sinking into his lower lip.

“You need to get off Daddy for a moment then.”

Tyler whines slightly but obeys, sliding off Josh’s lap and sitting on the floor of the play area. “What are you going to do, Daddy?”

“I need you to sit back for Daddy.” Josh sits in front of Tyler, “You ready, Baby Boy?”

Tyler nods his head, leaning his back against the wall of the playhouse. He puts his feet out in front of him and splays his legs open, leaving his hands at his side. “I-I’m ready, Daddy.”

Josh leans forward, unbuckling Tyler’s pants and pulling them down slightly, pulling his underwear with. He wraps his hand around Tyler’s erection a few times before leaning down and wrapping his mouth around Tyler’s cock.

Tyler let’s out a loud gasp, bringing one hand up to grip tightly in Josh’s hair. “D-Daddy.”

Josh continues to suck while using his hand to reach the parts he can’t with his mouth. Josh pulls off and licks at the head, letting his tongue slip into the slit.

Tyler lets out a scream of pleasure, throwing his head back and hitting it against the wall. His mouth hangs open wide and his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Josh grins before taking Tyler back into his mouth and sucking harshly. Josh bobs his head, intentionally scraping his teeth on the way up. 

Tyler makes the most obscene noise he has ever made, on the verge of being pornographic. He falls back completely, his thighs shaking and his hands tangled roughly in Josh’s hair.

Josh pulls off of Tyler, wiping his mouth off with his hand and sitting up “I don’t want you cumming just yet, Baby Boy. Want you to wait so Daddy can cum with you.” Josh points out.

Tyler whimpers as the cool air hits his erection, his hands making a grabby motion for Josh to come back. “D-Daddy please. I-I need you. Daddy.” Tyler almost sobs in desperation, his body shaking.

“Hold on Baby Boy, just give Daddy a second.” Josh reaches for his pants, undoing them and pulling them partially down with his underwear. Josh strokes himself a few times before letting go and moving to Tyler, he moves his fingers to sit in front of his mouth “Can you suck on these for me, baby?”

Tyler nods desperately, taking Josh’s fingers into his mouth. He runs his tongue along each finger, making sure to leave an obscene amount of spit between and on each one. He lets out little moans, his hands clinging desperately to Josh’s arm as he sucks vigourasly on his fingers.

Josh watches Tyler suck on his fingers with lust blown eyes before taking them out of Tyler’s mouth and moving to circle his pointer finger around Tyler’s hole.

Tyler’s breath hitches slightly, his eyelids falling shut. “Daddy, please. Do something.”

Josh gently works his finger in, slowly moving it in and out, crooking it every once and awhile. “Are you okay?” Josh questions.

Tyler scrunches his face at the discomfort. He wiggles his lower half as he gets used to the feeling of something inside of him. After a few moments he nods his head and stops his wiggling. “Y-yeah. I’m okay. It just feels a little weird.”

Josh waits another moment before going to work a second finger in, once it’s in he scissors his fingers and crooks them. 

Tyler grunts slightly, scrunching his eyes up as the pain shoots through him. After a few minutes the pain subsides and is replaced with an intense feeling of pleasure. Tyler begins to wiggle around again, his fingers digging into Josh’s shoulder. He lets out soft whimpers and whines, his mouth hanging open. “D-daddy. Please., nnnngh. More.”

“Are you sure you’re ready, Baby Boy?” Josh questions, continuing to thrust his fingers in and out. 

Tyler nods his head quickly, a desperate sob escaping his lips. “Daddy please.” One of his hands drops down to his achingly hard member, the head purple and throbbing with a large bead of precum dripping from the slit. He wraps his hand around the head of his cock and lets out a whimper of pleasure, his back arching slightly. “D-Daddy I need you. I need to come Daddy. Please, it hurts.” Tyler strokes himself a few times, smearing the precum over his throbbing cock.

Josh groans and nods pulling his fingers out. Josh pulls his pants as well as his underwear down the rest of the way before bringing his hand up to his mouth and spitting in it. He brings his hand back down to his member and starts to rub himself, moaning at the contact.

Tyler looks at Josh through half lidded eyes, continuing to stroke himself along with Josh. “Daddy, please hurry.” Tyler lets out a loud pornographic moan as he runs his thumb over his slit, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Josh nods and quickly moves himself back to Tyler, he presses a small kiss to Tyler’s lips before lining himself up and gently pushing himself in.

Tyler lets out a loud gasp, his hand dropping from his member and his eyes flying open. His hands move back to Josh and dig into his shoulders.

Josh groans as he fully sheaths himself inside Tyler, he sucks in a breath, holding it as he waits for Tyler to adjust.

Tyler breathes heavily, his eyes struggling to stay open. After a few minutes Tyler squeezes his hands, looking into Josh’s eyes. “Y-You can start now.” Tyler bites his lower lip, pulling Josh’s hot, sticky body closer to his own.

Josh pulls out and slowly presses back in, gaining speed with each thrust. He grips tightly to Tyler's hips hard enough to leave bruises.

Tyler lets out small whimpers, his eyes finally sliding shut and his head tilting to the side. He buries his face in his own shoulder and wiggles, trying to gain any sort of friction he can.

Josh wraps his hand around Tyler’s member, jerking it with his thrusts and wiping his thumb over the head every few jerks. 

Tyler whimpers every time Josh swipes over his slit. He twists his head back and forth, dragging his blunt nails down Josh's back. “Daddy please. I-I’m so close.”

Josh starts to moves his hand faster and harder “Come on baby, Daddy is close too.” Josh shifts slightly and wraps Tyler’s legs around his hips, allowing him to go deeper.

Tyler lets out a scream of pleasure as Josh hits his bundle of nerves, his nails digging in deep enough to draw blood. After a few more thrusts from Josh, Tyler is coming over his stomach and Josh’s hand. His vision goes white around the edges as his orgasm washes over him, his body shaking.

Josh thrusts into Tyler a few more times before his hitting his high, moaning Tyler’s name loudly and riding out both of their orgasams. He holds tightly onto Tyler, panting heavily.

Once Tyler comes down from his high he lays limp against the floor. His breathing is heavy and his eyes are closed. Tyler cracks his eyes open slightly, looking up at Josh with a small smile, his chest still heaving. “T-thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome, Baby Boy.” Josh leans down and gently kisses Tyler before pulling himself out of him and reaching to pull up his underwear and pants. He wipes the cum from Tyler’s stomach and from his hand against his pants, and moves to help Tyler up, helping him with his pants as well. 

Tyler winces when Josh pulls out, instantly feeling empty. He stands up once his clothes are back on and wobbles slightly, reaching for the wall to hold himself up. “I’m tired Daddy.”

“That’s understandable, Baby Boy.” Josh says lightly, a smile crinkling his eyes. He moves to Tyler, “I’ll carry you back to the car.”

 

****-END SMUT-****

 

Tyler nods his head gently, making a grabbing motion with his hands towards Josh.

Josh smiles and picks Tyler up. He carries him out of the playhouse and to his car; he sets him down gently in the passenger's seat and goes to the drivers side seat, sliding in and starting the car. 

Tyler leans his head against the headrest and closes his eyes, curling up as best he could on the chair. “We never got to swing.” Tyler mumbles softly, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

“We’ll come back and swing tomorrow or something” Josh says starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. 

Tyler half heartedly nods his head, sleep already fogging up his mind and taking over. “I love you, Josh.” And with those four words he falls into a peaceful sleep.


	6. A note to the readers

First I would like to apologize for the lateness of a new chapter. We aren’t done with it yet. I was in Colorado for the weekend and didn’t have any opportunity to write. The chapter should be updated soon I promise.

But back to why I am writing this now; MyChemicalFeels and I are debating on where we want this story to go. I hate writing sad, but she loves it. We have several plots written out, and we dint know which ones to use.So we want to know what you guys think.

Should we go for a sad middle/ending and have it end sad,  
Have a sad middle but a happy ending,  
Or Have a sad ending but create a sequel that will be happy?

Please let us know what you guys think because we are really conflicted on how to make this turn out, and we would like to know what you guys like best. 

I'd also like to thank everyone who has read this story. It means a lot for you to read it and actually like it. Thanks so much for all the kudos and let us know how you are liking it in the comments! And what you guys think we should do with the story.

Much Love,  
JagkBaraboner


	7. For the Eyes to Sing Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late, I feel terrible that I haven't updated sooner. I was actually going to make this chapter longer, but decided to cut in in half because MyChemicalFeels never feels like writing, and I feel really bad for not giving you guys a chapter. This chapter is a build up of a big plot change, since there hasn't been much rhyme or reason to this story yet, but next chapter there will be. But enjoy this chapter, and I will try and get the next chapter done as soon as I can.

Three weeks later Josh is laying on the couch, Tyler in his arms with some T.V show playing. Josh lifts his hand to pet at Tyler’s hair.

 

Tyler stirs slightly, his eyes fluttering open. He smiles lightly, snuggling into Josh’s grasp. He turns his head and looks at the T.V, attempting to get into the TV show that was currently on. He gives up on finding interest in it and turns back around to Josh, moving his hand up to rub circles into his chest.

 

“Hey there” Josh whispers, smiling slightly and placing his hand over Tyler’s.

 

“Hi.” Tyler whispers lightly, keeping his eyes on Josh’s chest, fascination with the way in moved up and down every time he breathed.

 

“You wanna go to bed?” Josh questions leaning his forehead on Tyler’s.

 

Tyler shakes his head no, looking up into Josh’s eyes.  
“It’s like, 1 in the afternoon Josh. And I just had a nap. I’m kinda bored though. I mean, I do love cuddling with you, but I want to get out of the house.”

 

“We could nap more” Josh suggest, closing his eyes.

 

Tyler sighs and rolls onto his back. He rolls again and slides off the couch, crawling on his hands and knees towards the TV. 

He changes the TV channel and puts it on some cartoon. He sits in front of the Tv and places his chin on his knees, letting out another small sigh.

 

Josh opens his eyes and stares at Tyler before getting up and walking over to him, sitting behind him. 

“You want to go get taco bell?” 

 

Tyler shakes his head, bringing his arms up to wrap around his legs. 

“No. Not hungry.”

 

“Want to get ice cream?” Josh questions again, pulling Tyler to him.

 

Tyler shrugs his shoulders gently, keeping his eyes glued to the TV. 

“If you want to we can. It’s up to you.”

 

“What do you want to do, Baby Boy?” Josh asks, wrapping his arms around Tyler and placing his head on Tyler’s shoulder. 

 

“I want to go swimming in a lake, or go on a hike. And maybe go shopping.” Tyler says quietly, finally tearing his gaze away from the TV to look down at his lap.

 

“We could go on a hike and go shopping if you wanted?” 

 

Tyler nods his head gently, rubbing his cheek against Josh’s arm.

“Okay. Let’s go then.” Tyler pulls away from Josh and stands up carefully. He thinks for a second before looking over at Josh, “Are there any Gay Bars or Clubs around here?”

 

“Uhm, Tremont Lounge, Axis, Awol, a few more why?” Josh looks at Tyler, staring into his eyes deeply. 

 

Tyler shrugs his shoulder gently, giving a small smile. “It just sounds like a fun thing to do. I’ve always wanted to go to one.”

 

“Alright, how about we go shopping and then head to Axis?” Josh questions.

 

Tyler’s eyes light up, a smile spreading across his face and revealing his slightly crooked teeth. 

“That sounds great! Maybe I can get myself a new outfit to wear to the club.”

 

Josh nods “Let’s go get dressed so we can head out” 

 

Tyler walks off to their room and grabs a pair of black skinny jeans and a floral button up shirt. He puts them on and puts on a pair of socks before adding on his floral vans. 

He places a red beanie over his head and walks back to the hall, making his way towards the front door to wait for Josh.

 

Josh finds a pair of skinny jeans and a loose t-shirt, he puts them on and goes to find a his shoes and snapback. Once he locates them and puts them on he grabs his keys and makes his way towards the door. 

“Ready to go?” he questions.

 

Tyler nods his head and opens the door, skipping out and towards the car. He slides into the seat and slides the seat belt over his frail shoulder.

 

Josh follows suit, getting in the driver's seat and starting the car before pulling away and heading to the closest mall. 

 

Once at the mall Tyler immediately gets out of the car and starts skipping towards the entrance. He gets inside of the building and stops along the wall, waiting for Josh to catch up to him.

 

Josh walks in behind Tyler, he takes Tyler’s hand once they’re inside and looks to him questioningly,

“Where do you want to go first?”

 

Tyler looks around the store and spots a hot topic. He points towards it and gives a small smile.

“Let’s go there.” He starts pulling Josh towards it, entering the store and smiling. He walks over to the section where the mens pants were. After searching for a few minutes he decides that none of them will do for his outfit.

He walks over to the girl's pants and his eyes immediately go to a pair of high waisted short shorts. He picks them up and inspects the dark denim, smiling at the small rips in the thigh area. 

He tucks them under his arm and walks towards the shirts, picking out a teal flocked kimono and a low cut, black and floral crop top.

He turns around to look for Josh, his eyes searching through the dim room.

 

When Tyler brings Josh into hot topic he glances around for a few moments before going to a wall of t-shirts, he looks at a few then changes direction towards a small rack with several wild hair colors on it. He smiles and picks up a few, looking over them before making his way away from them and towards Tyler.

 

Tyler smiles when he sees Josh, meeting him halfway.

“I think I got the perfect outfit for tonight.” Tyler beams up at Josh, slightly showing Josh the clothing in his arms. 

“After I pay for this can we go to the toy store that we passed? And maybe...” Tyler bites down nervously on his lip, looking down at his arms. “Actually never mind, just ugh.. Lets just go to the toy store.

 

“That outfit looks really cute Ty, what other place do you want to go to?” Josh questions, gently taking the cloths from Tyler’s arms. 

 

“It’s ugh, it’s no where. Let’s just get these and go to the toy store. Then we can go wherever you want to.” Tyler smiles gently, reaching for his clothes so he could go pay for them.

 

“Tyler” Josh says sternly “I want to know which store you wanted to go to.” 

 

“But..It’s embarrassing.” Tyler’s face falls slightly at Josh’s stern tone, his heart pounding against his chest.

 

“Tyler, this store has to be something if it’s embarrassing because you literally had my dick in your mouth yesterday” Josh laughs.

 

Tyler’s cheeks turn a bright shade of red and turns hot. He opens his mouth and closes is, trying to contemplate if he wants to say or not.

Finally he opens his mouth and looks Josh straight in the eyes.

“I have always wanted to try wearing panties, and I wanted to go to Victoria’s Secret.” Tyler crosses his arms awkwardly over his chest, looking down at his feet.

 

“Oh baby I’m so glad you said something. I thought I was the only one.” Josh grins before going to the counter to pay for Tyler’s things.

 

Tyler's face heats up even more, his eyes growing slightly wide at Josh's response.Tyler follows Josh, a small frown on his face. “Wait, I'm going to buy those. What are you doing?”

 

“Buying my boyfriend things” Josh replies handing the cashier money to pay for the things Tyler picked out.

 

Tyler pouts slightly, grabbing onto the back of Josh’s shirt. Once he was done paying Tyler drags him from the shop, walking out towards the hall of the mall. 

“D-do you want to go to the toy store or Victoria's secret first?” Tyler looks up at Josh, his eyes wide and his mouth open slightly. 

 

“Let’s go to the toy store first then we can go to Victoria's Secret” Josh says, taking Tyler ‘shand in his own.

 

Tyler nods gently, pulling Josh towards the toy store. Once they get there Tyler stops and looks around, searching for something specific. Once he spots it he tugs on Josh’s hand and goes over to the stuffed animals. 

He looks around before spotting a small pink rabbit with long droopy ears and a small black bow around its neck. He picks it up and squeezes it to his chest, looking back at Josh slightly. 

“C-can I get this?”

 

“Of course you can get it baby, why couldn’t you?” Josh smiles.

 

Tyler shrugs slightly, holding the stuffed animal closer to his body. 

“I thought maybe you’d think I was weird.”

 

Josh shakes his head no “Is there anything else you want to look at before we go?”

 

Tyler looks around the store a few moments before shaking his head. 

“No, I don’t really see any-” Tyler stops mid sentence as he sees a soft pink blanket with a silk outer rim. He walks over to his and picks it up, rubbing the soft fabric against his skin. 

“I like this. It’s really soft.”

 

“Okay well hand them to me and I’ll go buy them” Josh says, reaching to take the things from Tyler’s arms.

 

Tyler shakes his head, pulling his arms away and hiding the things. “No. I want to buy them. I don’t like that you spend your own money on me.”

 

“I want to be able to buy you things Ty, you’re my baby boy and I’m your daddy, I should be able to buy you the things you want.” 

 

“But…” Tyler juts his bottom lip out slightly, turning so he was facing Josh again. He looks down at the things in his arms, his eyebrows arching downwards.

 

“It’s okay for me to buy you things baby boy.” Josh replies, reaching his arms out for the things again. 

 

Tyler sighs loudly, handing the things to Josh.

“Fine, but I’m buying us lunch. Okay?” Tyler crosses his arms over his chest and cocks his hip, looking up at Josh with wide eyes.

 

“I’m also buying lunch” Josh says pointedly “And I’m buying anything you want from Victoria’s Secret or whatever it’s called.” 

 

“But, Joshie.” Tyler whines, grabbing at Josh’s arm. “Why won’t you let me buy you something?” Tyler frowns slightly, pressing his forehead against Josh’s arm.

 

“I didn’t say you couldn’t buy me anything. I just said I’m buying everything today” Josh smiles and leans forward, pressing a small kiss to Tyler’s lips.

 

Tyler scoffs slightly, pulling back from the kiss.

“Well then I guess I’m not getting anything else today, I’ll come back tomorrow so I can pay for it.” Tyler shrugs his shoulders and starts to walk off, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Baby boy come back.” Josh calls after him, he sets the things down on a shelf somewhere and starts to walk to Tyler.

 

Tyler stops immediately, looking over his shoulder slightly to look at Josh? “Yes, Josh?”

 

Josh winces slightly when Tyler uses his name “I’m sorry, come back, please?” 

 

Tyler looks down at his feet, hunching his back slightly so he looked even smaller.

“Y-you don’t have to be sorry. I’m the one being a brat.” Tyler chuckles slightly, giving a small shrug of his shoulders.

 

Josh shakes his head no “You’re not being a brat, Ty. Please come back so we can get your stuffie and blanket.”

 

Tyler sighs but turns around. He walks up to Josh and pushes his face against his chest, wrapping his arms around Josh’s broad frame. He snuggles his face against Josh’s soft shirt and takes in a breath, squeezing his arms slightly. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be so disobedient towards you.”

 

“You weren’t being disobedient baby, you were just wanting to buy things for yourself and I told you no.” Josh puts his arms around Tyler hugging him tightly, burying his face in Tyler’s hair. 

 

“I’m still sorry, Jish. Let’s get this stuff and we can leave.” Tyler looks up from Josh’s chest, keeping his body pressed flush against Josh’s own.

 

“Alright baby” Josh takes Tyler’s hand in his own and walks back to where he set the stuff, grabbing it he takes it and Tyler to the front counter, placing it down and pulling his wallet out.

 

The lady at the counter smiles at the two of them, happily ringing up the two objects and placing them in a fun colored rainbow bag.

“Are you two getting these for a little one?” She smiles brightly at them again, taking the money from Josh and receiving the change from the cash register. Tyler bites at his lower lip roughly and looks at Josh, wondering what he should say about it.

 

Josh nods “Our daughter is coming sometime this week, we’re getting some last things to touch up her room” he smiles back at the woman squeezing Tyler’s hand in his own. 

 

Tyler’s heart skips a beat in his chest at Josh’s words. He knows he was just trying to cover up why they were buying the things, but it still made butterflies fly around in his stomach. 

He gives the lady a small smile and grabs the bag from her extended hand.

“That is just wonderful. I’m so happy for you two. I hope you enjoy the beginnings of parenthood.” She gives them another blinding smile, pulling her hand back and setting it gently on the counter.

 

Josh smiles at her again and gives a small wave goodbye before gently pulling Tyler out of the store.

 

Tyler stumbles behind him, holding tightly to the bag in his hand. Once they are out of the store Tyler finally regains his composure. He presses his side gently against Josh’s as they start walking, his head resting gently against Josh’s shoulder.

 

“You ready to go to Victoria Secret?” Josh questions pulling him towards the store.

 

Tyler nods his head, looking down at his feet as they walk. “Y-yeah. I just want to get one thing and then we can go get some food.”

 

“Okay, Baby Boy. What are you planning on getting?” Josh questions, raising his eyebrows slightly.

 

Tyler shrugs his shoulders gently, puffing out his cheeks. “Not really sure yet, probably just a normal pair of panties. What ever catches my eye.”

 

Josh nods his head and pulls Tyler closer to him, wrapping his long arm around Tyler's small waist. 

 

Tyler leans into the touch but immediately goes towards a section in the back of the store once they get there. 

He walks to the wall and immediately picks up a pair of baby blue panties with ties up the sides ending in small bows. The edges were paired with a lace the same color as the silk. He turns towards Josh and skips over to him, showing him the panties. 

"I like these ones." 

 

Josh nods his head and gives a small smile, taking them from Tyler and walking up to the register so he could pay for the blue silk. After paying he hands the bag to Tyler and grabs his free hand, dragging him out of the store so they could go get some food.

 

"Thank you, Josh. For everything. I love you so much. You're too good to me." Tyler smiles gently, bumping Josh's shoulder with his own before setting his head against Josh's bicep.

 

“I love you too, Baby Boy. And I'm not good enough to you. I need to spoil my Baby. How about we go and get some food?” Josh smiles at Tyler, “Taco bell?” 

 

Tyler nods his head gently, bring it up so he wasn’t leaning it against Josh’s arm anymore. 

“Sounds good to me.” Tyler smiles lightly, keeping his head down so he was looking at his feet.

 

Josh nods and starts to walk towards the exit of the mall, hand still clasping Tyler’s tightly.

 

The two of them walk to Josh’s car and head towards the nearest Taco Bell. They go through the drive through, both ordering what they did on the first time they went to Taco Bell. The then head to a park with a hiking trail attached. 

Tyler gets out of the car and carries the food to a small picnic table underneath a tree. He sets everything down and sits gently on the bench, immediately getting the food from the bag and setting it on the table.

 

Josh follows behind Tyler, sitting across from him at the table and grabbing his food from the table.

 

Tyler quickly opens his food and eats one of his guarditas in a matter of minutes. He starts on his second before he looks up at Josh, a small smile on his face.

 

Josh looks up from his chalupa and smiles back at Tyler,

“Hi baby boy” he says quietly staring at him.

 

Tyler swallows down his bite and places his food down onto the table. He puts his elbows on the table and places his chin in his hands. He gives a small giggle, his eyes wide.

“Hi, Joshie.”

 

“So how are you feeling about everything, about us and about not being with your family?” 

 

Tyler’s smile turns into a frown, his eyes looking down towards his uneaten food.

“I miss my family. A lot. Mostly my brothers and sister. It makes me sad to think about them, but then I think of us. It makes me happier than I’ve ever been. Being with you just.. I don’t know how to explain it, Joshie.” Tyler shrugs slightly, bringing his eyes back up to meet Josh’s.

 

Josh gives a weak smile,

“I talked to Brendon yesterday, he said you brother came looking for you at Pete’s house. He wants to see you again” He reaches his hands out to gently touch Tyler’s arm.

 

Tyler lets out a shaky breath, his eyes falling shut.

“Wh-which one was it? I-I don’t know if they would really want to see me.” Tyler gives a small, short laugh, his eyes cracking open slightly. 

“W-we should do something fun… I guess it’s still too early to go to the club, maybe we should take a walk?” Tyler instantly sits up and throws away the rest of his food into the bag before standing up and throwing the trash into the garbage bin.

 

“It was Zack and Ty we need to talk about this, your brothers and sister miss you. They want to see you.” Josh says, following Tyler away from the table.

 

Tyler lets out a stuttering breath and turns around to face Josh.

“I-I don’t want to talk about it right now. If they knew, they wouldn’t miss me anymore. I just..I need more time to prepare myself.” Tyler looks down at his feet and shoves his hands into the pocket of his skinnies, hunching his shoulders over slightly.

 

“Tyler I told them.” Josh says running to get in front of Tyler to stop him.

 

Tyler freezes in his tracks, his heart stopping in his chest. He stares straight forward with wide eyes and one leg outstretched from stepping. He sets his leg down and opens his mouth, trying to think of something to say. He closes his quickly and shakes his head, bringing his hands up to his head and gripping his hair. 

“W-when did you tell them? Why didn’t you tell me you told them? What did they say? Oh my God, they hate me don’t they?” Tyler finally looks at Josh, tears brimming in his eyes, his breathing growing heavy.

 

Josh shakes his head,

“They don’t hate you Tyler, they want to see you and support you. They love you Tyler.” Josh pulls Tyler towards him.

 

Tyler lets out a loud sob and shoves his face into Josh’s chest. His thoughts take over his mind and he feels like he’s spinning. How could his siblings not hate him? He was a sinner. 

They all grew up to believe that being gay was bad. How could they support him? It doesn’t make any sense. Tyler’s knees go weak under him and he slides to the ground, bringing his legs up to his chest and burying his face into his lap.

 

Josh kneels down beside Tyler and slips his arms under Tyler’s legs and around his arms, picking him up he carefully takes him to the car.

 

“J-Josh. I w-want to go on a w-walk.” Tyler is barely able to get his words out through his sobs, his face buried against Josh’s neck. He hangs on loosely by his neck with his arms and tries to control his breathing, his vision still blurry and his mind still over processing and making the world tilt.

 

“You need to calm down first baby boy.” Josh says gently rubbing Tyler’s back.

 

Tyler shakes his head violently, rubbing roughly at his eyes.

“I-I can’t. They have to hate me, we grew up knowing this was bad. I’m a disgrace to my family. My only happiness makes my family hate me. I-I can’t breathe. I’m drowning.” Tyler gasps for air, and wraps one of his hands around his throat, clawing at it slightly.

 

Josh opens the car door and sets Tyler in, before grabbing his face and forcing Tyler to look at him,

“Baby boy, your siblings love you and they care about you. I don’t think they care what they grew up being taught. And if they do care, so what, they can’t do anything anymore.” 

 

Tyler calms down only a bit, his breathing still ragged and tears still streaming down his face. He opens his mouth slightly and whispers out almost inaudibly, 

“What if they told my parents?”

 

“We’ll deal with that when the time comes, if they did, then we’ll just not answer our door for a few weeks and hide out”

 

“I don’t want to hide out anymore, Josh! Why can’t they just accept who I love and get over it!” Tyler punches the dashboard out of rage, instantly crying out as the impact radiates through his hand.

 

Josh grabs Tyler’s hand and pulls it to him,

“I don’t know why they can’t Tyler and I wish they could so we could stop hiding out but this is the way it has to go until you’re 18, it won't work out in our defense if they take you away from me, it’ll end badly for me and you”

 

Tyler winces as Josh takes his hand, his eyes closing.

“I-I don’t want them to take you away from me. I couldn’t handle that. I-I need you, Josh.” Tyler’s eyes flash open and he looks into Josh’s eyes, every emotion you could think of showing in Tyler’s features.

 

“I need you too baby boy, that’s why I’m trying to do everything I can to keep your parents away” Josh pulls Tyler to him and wraps his arms around him. 

 

Tyler wraps his arms around Josh’s body and hugs him close. He looks up at the setting sun and pulls back slightly, looking into Josh’s eyes. 

“Can we go to the club now? I wanna try on my new clothes and maybe relax a little bit. I have a fake I.D so, I can get in pretty easy since I still look like a baby.”

 

“Of course we can go” Josh says, leaning down and pecking Tyler’s nose quickly before moving away to shut the car door and head to the driver’s side.

 

Tyler lets out a small sigh, relaxing against the seat of the car and closing his eyes tightly. He lifts his head up and reaches down to grab his bag, throwing his shirt off and pulling out his floral crop top and kimono. He slides the objects onto his torso before shimmying out of his pants with a great effort. He looks down at his boxers before shrugging and taking them off as well before sliding the boy blue silk up his tan legs and over his unclothed member. He shivers at the feeling of the silk against his cock, but quickly moves to slip on the denim shorts, buttoning them up so they were firmly placed around his prominent hips. He places his thin hands against his bare stomach, tapping gently against the soft flesh.

Josh hops into the driver's seat, starting the car, he glances at Tyler and smiles softly before turning back and starting the car. “Ready baby?”


	8. I Can't See Past My Own Nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to first say I'M SO SORRY FOR HOW LATE THIS IS. I'VE BEEN BEATING MYSELF UP TO FINISH THIS YET IT NEVER GOT DONE, AND EVERY TIME I ASKED MYCHEMICALFEELS IT NEVER GOT DONE BUT I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER UP AND AM ALREADY WORKING ON THE NEXT ONE SO YOU SHOULD GET TWO UPDATES BY TOMORROW. AGAIN I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON I AM SO SORRY. AND THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AND IS TRASH BUT ENJOY

“Mhm, I’m really excited.” Tyler smiles softly, resting his head against the headrest. He ends up closing his eyes and falling asleep on their way there, waking up to Josh shaking his shoulder gently. Tyler lets out a small yawn and shifts in the seat, looking around at where they were.

“We’re here baby boy” Josh says, slight tinge of excitement in his voice “Let’s go” Josh opens his door and hops out. 

Tyler lets out another small yawn before opening his door and stepping out. He adjusts his crop top and kimono over his body and pulls the back of his shorts down slightly, making sure his butt was covered. He wraps the kimono around his body and crosses his arms across his belly, making sure it stayed shut. “Maybe I should just wear my t-shirt and jeans…” Tyler mumbles slightly, stepping a few feet from the car.

“Nu uh baby boy.” Josh says, coming around to Tyler’s side of the car and sliding his arms around Tyler’s waist “You look good” 

Tyler blushes slightly, ducking his head so Josh couldn’t see his face. He nods his head gently and lets out a small whisper, “O-okay. Let’s go then.” Tyler gives a small smile before moving towards the club, keeping the kimono wrapped tightly around his body.

Josh follows after him, saying hello to others that greet him first but still moving towards the club. They enter the club and Josh looks to Tyler with a questioning stare.

Tyler looks up at Josh, raising an eyebrow. “Let’s get a drink?” Not even waiting for Josh to answer he walks over to the bar in the far left corner. He walks up to the bar and sits down gently on a stool, letting his flowery kimono open and reveal his top. “Can I have a gin and tonic? And,” He looks behind him at Josh and smirks slightly, “And a Jack and coke.” He pulls his fake ID from his wallet and slides it over the counter, letting the man see it before he grunts and pushes it back, moving over to make the drinks.

Josh smiles at Tyler, moving behind him and curling his arms around Tyler’s waist “Where’d you get that from baby boy?” Josh questions leaning forward and pressing a kiss behind Tyler’s ear. 

Tyler leans back into Josh’s grasp, giving a small, pleased smile. “From a guy I know. Don’t worry about it.” Tyler lets out a small laugh, reaching forward and grabbing the drinks that the man had slid on the counter to them. He hands the Jack and Coke to Josh and takes a sip from his drink, pulling a face at the bitter taste. “Let’s sit and drink these, and then let’s dance.”

Josh hums in response and takes a large drink, feeling the burn all the way down his throat. He holds onto Tyler by the waist and leads him over to a table somewhere by the dance floor. 

Tyler spots an open table and skips from Josh’s grasp, sliding into the booth so he was pressed up against the wall. He pats to the spot next to him and gives Josh a bright smile in the dim lighting. “C’mere Joshie.”

Josh smiles widely back at him and makes his way to sit down by Tyler. A few minutes pass and Josh finishes his drink, setting the glass down on the table he looks out at the dance floor, observing the people.

Tyler has only taken a few sips from his drink, but seeing that Josh had finished his own, he brings the cup to his mouth a downs the rest of the liquid. He coughs slightly at the burn in his throat, bringing his hand up to his mouth. “That shit is so gross. I prefer fruity stuff, kinda like my personality.” Tyler giggles slightly before pushing Josh slightly, trying to get him up from the table. “C’mon, let’s go dance now.”

Josh nods and grabs Tyler’s hand, leading him out to the dance floor, they start at the edges before they find their way to somewhere near the middle. 

Tyler is pressed against Josh’s body tight, his chest and abdomen flush against Josh’s own. Tyler smiles sweetly at Josh before he wiggles his body slightly, throwing his arms up and over Josh’s shoulders. Tyler pushes his body even closer and sways his body to the beat of the music, his eyes never leaving Josh’s gaze.

Josh’s eyes drift to look behind Tyler with a slightly blank expression. His rhythm falters as he drops his hands towards his sides.

Tyler juts out his lip in a pout as he turns to look behind the two of them. He meets eyes with a young girl with long, dark, wavy hair cascading down her shoulders. She smirks at him and flips her hair over her shoulder, taking her gaze back to Josh. 

Tyler swings around and looks up to Josh, his gaze still lingering on the girl. Tyler slaps Josh’s arm roughly, grabbing his face so he was looking at him again. He leans forward and presses his lips close to Josh’s ear. Josh lets out a small shudder, bringing his gaze finally back to Tyler’s. “What the fuck are you doing, Josh? Why are you looking at her as if you are undressing her with your eyes?” Tyler pulls away from Josh, trying to gain as much distance as he can from him. Tyler crosses his arms over his chest and glares up at Josh, his mouth downcasted into a frown.

Josh tries to pull Tyler towards him, leaning down so he could talk against his ear. “I’m sorry, Baby Boy. I didn’t mean anything by it.” 

Tyler wiggles free, scoffing at Josh and placing his hands on his hips. “Bull shit you didn’t mean anything by it!” Tyler practically screams at Josh, turning quickly to escape through the crowd of people.

Josh tries to grab for Tyler but misses him by a mere inch. He tries yelling after him as he makes his way through the crowd, quickly losing sight of Tyler in the large crowd. 

Tyler makes his way to the front of the club and rushes out of the building into the cool night air. Tyler rushes down the street with tears clouding his vision. Suddenly he runs into something hard, causing him to fall down onto his ass. He groans as the rough sidewalk scrapes against the skin of his thighs and the palms of his hands. He reaches his hands up to his eyes and wipes away the tears from his face, leaving streaks of blood down his cheeks. 

The said object reaches down and grabs his arm, lifting him up. He feels a pair of hands clasp around his upper arms, pulling himself closer. Tyler looks up through his eyelashes and meets a pair of baby blue eyes. Tyler’s breath catches in his throat as he takes in the face of the man in front of him. 

“Are you okay? You fell pretty hard. I didn’t mean for you to run into me, but you were running so fast I couldn’t get out of the way.” The man chuckles nervously, a small smile gracing his face. 

Tyler stares in awe for a few moments, the man’s voice dark and husky. He shakes his head slightly, tearing his gaze from the man’s face. He backs up slightly, his face flushing a deep red. “N-no it was my fault. I should be the one who is sorry. I should have watched where I was going.” Tyler looks down at his feet, shoving his hands into the material of his tight shorts pockets. 

He feels a hand grab his cheek and he is looking back up at the face of the man. “Have you been crying?” He rubs a thumb over Tyler’s face, catching the slight trail of tears on his face. 

Tyler nods gently, pulling his face away. “Y-yeah. But it’s nothing.” Tyler sniffles slightly, shrugging his shoulders. “I just need to go home, I can’t stay here anymore.” 

The man nods his head gently, looking at Tyler with a small frown. “Do you want me to take you home? It will be no problem. I was about to head to my house anyways.” 

Tyler looks up timidly at the man, his eyes wide and cautious. “I-I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Tyler looks back down at his feet and wraps his arms around his body. “Actually, yeah. That’ll be nice. Thank you.” Tyler looks up and gives the man a small smile. 

“Okay, let’s go.” The man responds with a bright grin, wrapping an arm around Tyler’s shoulders gently. 

Tyler follows with the man, and leans his body against the warmth of the man. He smiles gently up at the man and shoves his hands back into his pockets as The man escorts him towards his car.


	9. I Know That I Can Fight or I Can Let The Lion Win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied to you beautiful people again, but this chapter is longer. BUT YOU GUYS RE GOING TO HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER SOOOOOOO  
> I MEAN I HATE MYSELF BECAUSE OF IT  
> But yeah, this chapter is kinda triggering, and I'm sorry.  
> And also I mean smut, in this chapter, not the smut I want but smut and ugh I hate myself so much rn  
> AND JOSHIE WHY AND TY WHY AND JUST BYE

Josh finally makes his way past the crowd of sweaty bodies and watches Tyler escape through the front of the club. He runs quickly to the door and sneaks his way around the people coming in. Goosebumps litter his arm as the cold night air hits his hot skin.

“Tyler must be freezing.” He mumbles under his breath and looks towards either side of the street. He sees a blur turn at the corner of the next street. Josh starts running and slows down slightly when he gets to the corner. He stops completely when he finally gets around the corner.

His eyes go wide and his teeth clamp together in irritation. He sees Tyler being held by a man, much taller than himself and also a lot buffer. Tyler couldn’t be into guys like that. Could he?

Josh shakes his head and looks back towards Tyler and the man. He smiles slightly when he sees Tyler step away. He takes a step forward but falters when he sees Tyler nod his head and the arm of the man finding its way around Tyler’s body.

Josh sees red as Tyler walks away with the man. But instead of going after the two of them he turns and heads back towards the club.

If Tyler could play this game, he could too. Now all he had to do was find that pretty little brunette that was smirking at him earlier. He walks into the club and the smell of booze and sweat hits him again.

He inhales deeply and gives a small smile, eying the place. He moves towards the crowd, snaking his way through as he searches for the girl. About halfway in he feels a small hand grab his arm and for a second he believes it's Tyler.

That is until he turns around and sees the brown haired girl from before. She leans forward slightly, brushing her, nearly exposed chest, against his arm.

“Where’d your little boy toy go?” She breathes against his ear huskily before pulling back, her plump bottom lip held between her teeth. Josh laughs softly, leaning his face in until his rough stubble was grazing against her neck.

“He left. I’m all alone now. Maybe you could help me out?” He feels the girl shudder under his touch and his words, causing a sick smirk to make it’s way across his face.

He pulls back to see the girl with wide eyes, her pupils blown. She grabs his hand and pulls him through the crowd until they were at the door again. She pulls him out into the cool night air, causing the sweat to chill against his hot skin.

She drags Josh towards the alley and drags him in, pushing him up against the wall. Her lips are instantly on his, hungry and desperate. Nothing like the kisses that him and Tyler shared together.

Josh couldn’t figure out if he like it or not before the girl was on her knees in front of him, looking up through obviously fake eyelashes.

“The names Sydney by the way.” And with that she unzips his pants and pulls them down, revealing his boxers. She reaches her hand in and grabs the base of his cock, giving a long stroke.

Josh bites his lip to hold in a moan, his eyes falling shut. As soon as she pulls her hand away he feels the warm heat of her mouth enveloped his length. Josh lets out an embarrassingly throaty moan at the feeling, his hips bucking slightly.

He hears the girl gag underneath him, but he thrusts his hips forward again, tangling his fingers in her hair. The girl picks up speed and quickly sets a rhythm that has Josh moaning out loud.

After a few more minutes of the same rhythm Josh is coming down the girl’s throat, his hips pressed forward and his hands pressing against her head. After he comes down from his high he releases the girl and sinks down to the ground.

He leans his head back against the brick wall and lets out a shaky breath, his breathing slightly labored. He opens his eyes to see the girl licking her lips, wiping the rest with the back of her hand.

“You taste really good, baby. Think you could get it up again tonight?” Her hand reaches forward and she grabs ahold of his member, causing him to whimper at the oversensitivity. Just then he hears a small gasp coming from the entrance to the alley, causing his head to snap up. At the entrance he sees a shocked, and hurt Tyler, standing with his hands covering his mouth and his eyes wide.

“Shit. No, Ty. This isn’t what it seems.” Josh pushes the girl back and shoves his member back into his pants, zipping them up. He rushes over to Tyler and grabs his shoulders, trying to get him to look at him. “Tyler please, listen to me.” Josh urges Tyler to speak to him, his eyes wide and his breathing fast. Tyler pushes Josh away and stumbles back slightly, his face filled with betrayal.

“H-how could you do this to me?” His voice comes out broken, causing Josh’s heart to clench in his chest.

“Tyler, I-I’m sorry. I fucked up.” He reaches for Tyler again but Tyler just pushes Josh back, his face turning into a look of anger.

“Don’t touch me! How could you do this, Josh!” Tyler practically screams, his voice quivering. Josh looks at him and crosses his arms over his chest, suddenly remembering the man that Tyler left with.

“What do you mean how could I do this to you? You left me for some other man!” Josh yells back at Tyler, his face turning red with anger. Tyler lets out a loud laugh, his eyes rolling.

“ You really think I was going to do anything with him? He offered to drive me home because you were too busy eyeing some slut!” Tyler backs away from Josh, bumping into the man that had offered him a ride. He looks down at Tyler and notices the tears in his eyes, his arm instantly wrapping around his small frame.

“What’s going on here? Why are you crying?” The mana looks between Tyler and Josh, and back again. He sees the girl looking smug behind Josh, and gives her a small glare before looking back towards Josh.

Tyler moves away from the man and wraps his arms around his body, the sobs now wracking at him, causing him to shake. “I-it’s nothing. L-let’s just go.” He turns quickly and runs down the sidewalk towards the man’s car.

The man looks after him until he is at the car, that’s when his head snaps forward and he is looking at Josh again.

“I don’t know who you think you are, or how you could possibly think it would be okay to hurt that boy. He deserves much better than some cheating bastard like you.” The man spits on the ground before turning and running after Tyler.

Josh watches after them with a blank expression, his heart thudding against his chest. How could he be so stupid. Of course Tyler wouldn’t cheat on him. He’s so stupid. And he’s fucked everything up now.

Josh begins walking towards the exit of the alley and towards his car, his head hung low as he ignores the shouts from the girl behind him.

 

Tyler sits in the car with his head pressed against the window and tears streaming down his face. It has been about ten minutes and he knows that if he goes home Josh will find him there. He asked the man, who he learned that his name was Jacob, if he could come over to his house, and of course he said yes.

Jacob pulls into the lot of an apartment complex and parks the car, turning the ignition off and leaving the two in darkness. Jacob is the first to move and gets out of his car, moving around to open the door up for Tyler.

“Come on, let’s get you inside and to bed. You seem to have had a long night.” Jacob extends his hand for Tyler to take, and lifts his out of the car. He leads the way to his apartment and unlocks his door, ushering Tyler to enter. Tyler walks into the room and stands to the side so Jacob could come in.

Once the door is closed Tyler is instantly pushed back against the door and bracketed by a pair of arms. He feels hot breath against his ear as Jacob leans forward.

“I can make you feel better, Baby. Make you forget all about that boy from the club.” Jacob grinds his hips forward, causing Tyler’s head to drop back against the door.

He ducks his head down and starts sucking a bruise against Tyler’s neck, moving down slowly until he was sucking on his collarbones. Tyler lets out a breathy moan as Jacob presses his body closer to him, rubbing their erections together.

“Let’s take this to the living room, yeah?” Before Tyler can respond Jacob is pulling him roughly through the halls and into a large living room. He feels his long shawl be ripped from his body, landing in tattered pieces on the floor. He’s thrown around like a ragdoll until he is bent over the side of one of the plush couches. Jacob leans his muscular body over Tyler, biting and sucking on his earlobe for a few moments.

“I’m going to make you feel so good. You’re never going to want to leave me. You’ll be my little bitch for good.” Tyler wiggles underneath him, trying to get out from underneath him.

“I-I don’t like being talked to that way.” Tyler’s words come out in a hushed squeak as he struggles to break free. He feels Jacob grab his hands and hold them behind his back, pressing his legs closer to Tyler’s so he couldn’t move.

“I don’t care what you like or don’t like, you’re just a whore.” Tyler feels Jacob shift so he was only holding Tyler’s hands by one of his own, but his grip was still too strong to break from. After a few moments of silence Tyler feels a sharp sting on the left side of his ass causing him to scream out in pain.

Jacob clucks his tongue at Tyler, bringing his hand that had just hit him up to Tyler’s mouth and clamping across it. “Now now my little slut. Try not to be so loud.” His hand leaves Tyler’s face and trails down his hair, to his neck, and down the long expanse of his back.

“Please stop. I don’t want to do this.” Tyler chokes on his sobs, wiggling again to try and break free. He feels a hand tangle in his hair and rips his head back, bringing his body back so Jacob could whisper in his ear.

“I don’t care what you want. Now stop moving.” He yells the last part into Tyler’s ear, causing him to wince in pain. HIs body is dropped back down and he feels the hand no moving down his back. The hand grips his crop top and quickly jerks, tearing the thin fabric off Tyler’s body.

Next the hand travels lower and grips the hem of his shorts. Tyler let’s out another choked sob as the material is jerked down, causing the button and zipper to break. Jacob lets out a small laugh as he runs his hands over the expanse of Tyler’s ass.

“These panties are so pretty on you baby. But they would look better in your mouth. Maybe it will quiet your sobs.” Tyler feels the silky fabric be ripped off of him. He screams again at the feeling of it pulling against his cock. Jacob quickly bundles the material up and reaches his hand up, shoving the fabric in Tyler’s parted mouth.

Tyler let’s out another cry, but this time it is too muffled to really be heard.

“Ah yes, that is much better.” Jacob wipes at the tears pouring from Tyler’s eyes before bringing his fingers up and placing them in his own mouth. “Don’t cry my pretty slut. It's going to be okay.” Tyler hears shuffling behind him and feels Jacob wiggling behind him.

He hears a belt unbuckling and then hears the shuffle of fabric falling onto the floor. Tyler leans his head against the arm of the couch, the tears streaming and soaking into the beige fabric. His body goes limp as he feels Jacob’s grip tighten on his arms behind his back. Suddenly he feels Jacob’s tip pressed against his hole, causing him to look behind him. He shakes his head and tries to protest as much as he can.

There is no way he can do this without be prepped first. Surely Jacob wouldn’t be this cruel. But Tyler is proven wrong as Jacob thrusts forward and pushes into Tyler completely. Tyler screams out louder than he ever has, the pain unbearable.

He’s pretty sure something ripped because he can feel hot liquid dripping down his thighs. Tyler chokes on his cries as Jacob thrusts in and out of him, the pain never subsiding.

“You’re so tight pretty baby. Not gonna last long.” After a few more agonizing minutes of Jacob pumping in and out of Tyler he feels Jacob tense up and let out a loud moan, shooting his cum deep inside of Tyler. He presses his full body weight against Tyler, causing his breath to be squeezed out of him.

Tyler takes shallow breaths through his nose, his lungs screaming in protest at the lack of oxygen. Soon enough Jacob stands up and lets go of Tyler, causing Tyler’s spent body to fall on the ground.

“You were so good baby. You can sleep out here for tonight. And tomorrow we will have round two.” He slaps Tyler’s sore ass as he leaves and Tyler chokes back a scream. He watches as Jacob goes to a room across the hall and sighs relief when the door closes.

Once the door is closed Tyler moves into action. He pulls the soaked panties from his mouth and throws them on the floor. He stands up slowly, fresh tears streaming down his face at the pain in his bottom. Once he was standing he pulls the broken jean short up over his body, trying to tuck his dick in so it was hidden.

He immediately rushes towards the front door, opening it as quietly as he could and sneaking out. He leaves the door open as he half runs half limps down the stairs.

After what feels like hours, but also felt like seconds Tyler finds himself in an old park. He limps his way over to the playset, ducking under and hiding behind the slide. He shivers as the cold night air runs its way over his bare chest.

After a few minutes of silence Tyler reaches his hand down and pats his pockets, seeing if his phone was in his pocket still.

Luckily his phone hadn’t fallen out and he sends a prayer of thanks.

He knew there was only one person he could call right now to come help him. He opens the phone and quickly dials the number, bringing it up to his face. After a few rings a voice answers, filled with sleep. "Hello?"

“Hey, I ugh. I need some help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I put you guys through this. And for putting my precious baby Ty through this.


	10. I am trash I am sorry

Raise your hand if you are a piece of trash and suck at updating. //raises both hands.

Guys I am so sorry for not ever updating. I have like zero excuses other than my depression makes me a lazy piece of shit with no motivation, I have a job, and I just recently went and saw my first twenty one pilots concert.

I'm going to tell you about my TØP experience, because I just want to so love me. Okay so I traveled 399.9 miles from South Dakota to Morrison Colorado to see the babes. I left the day before so I could get there early. I went to the show at Redrocks on the 13th. Like the dedicated loser I am, I woke up at four in the morning, and was in line by 5:30 am. The wait honestly wasn't that bad, but I was alone for 6 hours until my friend showed up, but still had like 6 hours to go. It ended up getting really hot and miserable, but it was so worth it. But I was in the fifth row so I had excellent seats. The opening bands were great, I love MUTEMATH a lot. But when twenty one pilots started I was blown away because one: they are real and I could not handle it, two: they are so amazing live. During the first song Tyler ended up like 10 feet away from me on a rock and I was screaming hardcore. They also played heathens, and sang part of Can't help falling in love, and I was just so happy. They put on a phenomenal performance, and it was the best concert I have ever been to (sorry All Time Low, I still love you babes) By the end of the concert my face hurt from smiling so much, I made a new friend, and my throat was raw from screaming and singing. After 20 hours of being outside I was beyond tired, but still had to drive back home. So I didn't get to sleep until 6 am the next morning. But let me just say, it was so worth it. I love these guys so much, and it was breath taking seeing them live. I also took some amazing pictures that I am super proud of. If you want to see some of them I can figure out a way to show you guys. I just want to go back to that day a relive the concert over and over again. I can't wait to see them again in February!

BUT REAL TALK, I am almost done with a chapter that is longish, and I realize that this story is kind of coming to a close. I might write a sequel, but I am trash and haven't even written the sequels for my other stories, but so many people seem to like this so maybe I will write one. I'm kind of tired right now, but I will finish the chapter tomorrow and post it, and maybe I will just finish the story with next chapter, idk, I'll see where it takes me. But I love you all so much, thank you for the love and support!

Stay Alive my loves |-/


	11. Wish We Could Turn Back Time, To The Good Old Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my children. Sorry for not updating, I am trash. But here is your chapter. I'll hopefully write the next chapter soon. I have everything planned out so. I guess should I add a chapter where Josh finds the guy and does something about what he did to Ty? Let me know what you think or what you want to read. Love all of you and enjoy this chapter. <3

Josh makes his way back to Mark’s home, but this time alone. The drive back was quiet except for Josh’s sniffling. He couldn’t stop himself from crying the entire drive, but who was he to cry when this whole issue was his fault. Maybe that guy was right, he was nothing but a piece of shit bastard who didn’t deserve Tyler.

He pulls up to the driveway to discover that Mark was currently not home. Mark is usually home at, Josh looks down at his phone that he was currently using as a light to the door, 3:30 in the morning. Josh reaches the door and twists the knob, surprised to find that the door wasn’t locked. Mark usually always locked the door before he left.

Something was obviously off, but Josh couldn’t seem to find the effort to care. He sulks into his temporary bedroom and faceplants onto his bed.

Suddenly his phone is blaring loudly next to his ear, causing his migraine to pound against his temples. He groans but lifts the phone up to his ear, mumbling a slurred hello.

“You have a lot of explaining to do Joshua!” Mark’s voice echoes through the phone speaker, causing Josh to pull the phone away from his ear.

“Woah, woah, woah. Calm down, Mark. What are you talking about?” Josh hears a muffled sob in the background and his heart sinks to his stomach. Who was Mark with?

“Care to explain to me why I found Tyler in an old park, no shirt, freezing cold, and sobbing? He won’t tell me what’s happened. What the fuck did you do to him?” Josh hears muffled words in the background. “No, Tyler. He did something I’m not going to be nice to him. One of you needs to explain to me what happened.” Mark’s voice instantly got more soothing as he talked to Tyler, but once he starts talking to Josh his words are filled with venom. “I’ll be home in 10 minutes, you better hope I calm down by then or I’m kicking your ass.”

Before Josh can reply Mark is hanging up, leaving the other end of the line quiet. Josh swallows around the lump in his throat, his breathing laboured. What did that jerk from the club do to Tyler? Why was Josh so stupid and let him go off with him in the first place? The time drags on for seems like hours before finally he hears a car pull up and a front door slam open.

Josh runs from his room and straight to the living room, seeing Mark setting a weary looking Tyler down on the couch.

Josh makes to go towards Tyler but before he can reach him he feels a sharp jab of pain along his jaw. His hand comes up to cradle his face, the pulsing radiating through his head. He looks up to see a seething Mark standing in front of him.

“What the fuck did you do to Ty?” Josh opens his mouth to reply but before he can he hears Tyler’s timid, exhaustion filled voice ring through the living room.

“It wasn’t him. Not exactly. W-we got in a fight at the club and I left with another guy. The guy, h-he,” Tyler chokes on his words as another sob wracks his body.

Josh pushes Mark out of the way and moves over to Tyler. He kneels on the floor in front of him and takes his face in his hands, wiping the stream of tears. Josh pulls Tyler down into his lap and wraps his arms securely around Tyler, nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck.

“I’m so sorry, Ty. I know this is all my fault but you need to tell us what he did. Please.” Josh’s voice comes out in a soothing whisper, but his voice cracks on the last word.

Tyler sobs again and looks into Josh’s eyes as he lifts his head. He shoves his face into Josh’s neck and muffles his cries, breathing hard and heavy against Josh’s skin.

”He made m-me do th-things I didn’t want to do. Joshie he hurt me really badly. I didn’t want to do anything with him but he wouldn’t stop.” Tyler let’s out another sob, wrapping his long lanky arms around Josh’s neck. Josh feels his blood boil under his skin, his face growing red with anger. He breathes out through his nose and closes his eyes for a moment, trying to get his anger under control. That was not what Tyler needed right now.

“Ty, why don’t we get you cleaned up and then we can go to bed. Yeah?” Josh whispers against Tyler’s ear, making Tyler flinch slightly before realizing that it was just Josh. Josh frowns at Tyler’s flinch, rubbing his hands gently up and down Tyler’s back.

“Y-yeah. That’ll be good.” Tyler goes to stand up but Josh’s hold tightens.

“I’ll carry you.” Josh gets up with Tyler still in his arms, not so gracefully, but he still manages. He looks around the room and notices that Mark was nowhere in sight, probably leaving to go get his much needed sleep before he had to work. Josh carries Tyler to the bathroom and sets him gently on the toilet, noticing how Tyler winces as he sits against the hard surface.

Josh breathes heavily through his nose once again, trying to calm the anger surging through his body. He walks over to the tub and turns the water onto the hot water, testing it to make sure it wasn’t too hot. He adds some bubble bath into the water and walks to Tyler, reaching his hand out to rub against his jaw. Tyler leans into the touch, tears still dripping down his face. Josh’s hand slides down Tyler’s jaw to his bare shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

“Ty, the water is about ready. Let’s get you undressed, okay?” Tyler nods his head gently and shimmies his way out of his ruined shorts. He stands shakily and grips onto Josh’s arm as he is led to the water. He climbs in slowly, and settles into the hot water, hissing slightly as the water connects with his few wounds.

Josh kneels onto the ground and dips his hand in the water, making patterns in the soap.

“C-can you come in with me Joshie?” Tyler stares down into the water, watching the patterns that Josh was creating.

Josh nods his head gently and stands up, ridding himself of his clothes. He steps into the water and settles behind Tyler, pulling him back against his body. He creates lazy swirls against Tyler’s chest, humming softly into Tyler’s ear to try and soothe him.

Tyler finally is able to stop his tears from flowing, be it from crying all his tears out or him calming down, he didn’t really know.

After a few minutes Josh reaches for the washrag and the bottle of body wash. He squeezes the lavender liquid onto the towel and gently runs it down Tyler’s chest, making small circular patterns. Tyler hums gently at Josh’s soft touch, his body melting against Josh’s firm chest.

Josh leans his head down and places his face in the junction between Tyler’s neck and his shoulder, placing a small kiss there as he brings the washcloth up and rubs at Tyler’s arms.

“Ty..” Josh’s words are quiet and slightly timid, his free hand pushing on Tyler’s jaw so he would look at him. “We need to clean you up… Down there.” Josh coughs awkwardly, rubbing his hand with the washcloth against the back of his neck. “Do you want me to do it, or do you want to do it?”

Tyler stares back into Josh’s gaze, the tears brimming once again in his eyes, mostly from the memories but also from the tenderness in Josh’s voice. “I-I don’t know. I...I guess I want you to do it. I feel gross thinking about it Joshie. I’m so disgusting now.” Tyler bites down on his lip as a sob escapes his throat.

Josh wraps his arms around Tyler and pushes him back against his chest. “Shh, baby boy. You aren’t gross. You aren’t disgusting. None of this was your fault. We will get through this, you’ll be okay. I’ll always be here for you from now on. Okay?” Tyler nods his head slightly, burying his face in Josh’s neck.

“O-okay, J-joshie.” Josh nods his head and dips the washcloth into the water, dragging it gently over his legs, over his knees, and up his thighs. He drags the cloth over his stomach and down his groan, causing Tyler to flinch slightly.

He kisses Tyler face gently, washing down his thighs and quickly washing his backside. After he is finished he reaches for the shampoo and flicks open the cap, ready to pour it into his hand.

“No. I don’t want to wash my hair. I’m too tired right now.” Josh nods his head and places the bottle back, reaching over and pulling the drain from the tub.

“Let’s get dried off and we can go to bed. It’s pretty late.” Josh gently lifts Tyler off of him and stands up, exiting the bath before reaching over and helping Tyler up. Tyler winces as he walks but graciously accepts the towel, wrapping it around his body. Josh follows suite before leading Tyler back to their room.

Tyler instantly plops onto the bed, pulling the comforter up and over his body, curling himself in. Josh sighs and drops his towel before moving over to the bed and sliding in behind Tyler.

Tyler starts slightly but before he gets too scared Josh kisses the back of his neck, wrapping his arms around Tyler’s frail body. “It’s okay, baby boy. I have you now. I’ll protect you for the rest of our lives.”

Tyler nods his head gently and with that he drifts off into a fitful sleep.


	12. But I Can't Help Falling in Love With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO IS TRASH? MEEEEEEEEEEEEE.  
> Kso it's been awhile since I've posted and I'm sorry, but I've had mental shit I've been dealing with. But someone commented a few days ago and I realized how long it has been and knew I was close to ending the story so I finished it, and I hope you guys enjoy this trashy ending. And when I say trashy I mean it's so lame lmao I'm sorry. I might make a chapter or something or maybe a short story for it we shall see, so don't get your hopes up. But I love all of you, and thank you for sticking with me, I know I suck at this stuff. <3

Tyler feels hands dragging down his legs, pushing them so he was exposed. He thrashes around, trying to cover his body up.

“S-stop I don’t want to do this anymore. I c-change my mind.” Tyler feels a body hovering over his body, pressing uncomfortably close to him.

He hears a deep laugh off in the distance before a hand comes down over his eyes, causing everything to go black.

Tyler sits up screaming, his body thrashing around and his hands flying out around him. Josh instantly wakes up, his eyes searching the dark for the source of the noise. After a few moments he realizes the noise is coming from Tyler and he instantly wraps his arms around him, pulling him into his lap.

Tyler thrashes at him, hitting his face in his fit of panic. Josh curses softly before bringing a hand up and softly petting at Tyler’s head in an attempt to calm him down. After a few minutes he calms down enough for Josh to speak to him.

“Ty… Are you okay?” Tyler shakes his head slowly, burying his face in Josh’s neck and sniffling softly.

“N-no. I dreamt about him. I felt like it was happening again.” Josh rocks the two of them back and forth, letting Tyler curl up against his body.

“I’m so sorry baby. I’m so so sorry. This shouldn’t have ever happened.” Tyler just sniffles again, his head nodding up and down a few times. After a few minutes of silence Josh begins to hear soft snores coming from Tyler. He places Tyler next to him carefully and covers him up with the blanket before placing a small kiss on his cheek.

“I’ll make things a little better. I promise.” Josh stands up from the bed and throws on some clothes before heading towards the living room. He sees Mark in the living room, the tv setting a soft glow over everything. “Where did you find Tyler? Was he at the apartment?” Mark shakes his head, looking up from the tv and glaring at Josh.

“No? Why would you care anyways. You’re the reason he was there.” Josh lets out a loud huff, getting closer to him.

“I’m going to go find that punk, that’s why I care? You’re not really being any help though so I’ll just find it on my own.” Josh heads for the door, slipping his sneakers on and throwing a coat on over his thin t-shirt. He hears a sigh behind him and a ding come from his phone in his pocket.

“I sent you the address of the apartment complex. Don’t get too hurt.” Josh throws a peace sign to Mark and heads out the door.

He gets in the car and zooms off in the direction his phone was telling him to go. After 15 minutes he pulls into the parking lot of run down apartment complex. He gets out of the car and walks to the building for any sign of the man.

He catches a glimpse of a man walking around a corner so he follows, walking quickly to make sure he doesn’t lose him. After taking the corner he sees that the man was the person he was looking for.

“It’s just my lucky fucking day isn’t it.” Josh scoffs slightly before walking up to the man quickly. He brings his arm back and throws a punch at the man’s jaw, knocking the cigarette from the man’s mouth. “Hey fucker, remember me?” He swings again on the opposite side of his face, then swings at his stomach. The man bends in pain, a loud groan escaping his lips.

“What the fuck dude?” He looks up and sees Josh, his eyes instantly going dark. He gives a small laugh, standing up slightly. He throws a punch at Josh, hitting him square in the jaw. Josh stumbles slightly, bringing a hand up to his jaw. “Your bitch has a nice boy pussy, dude. He was a nice fuck.”

Josh’s vision goes red as he throws punch after punch. Josh comes to a few minutes later, his breath laboured and his hands aching. He looks down at the ground as sees the unconscious man below him, blood dripping from his battered face. Josh backs away slowly, looking down at his bloodied and bruised fists. “Fuck…”

He turns and starts running back to his car, feet pounding against the asphalt. He quickly gets into his car and starts driving back home, his heart pounding in his ears and his breath heavy.

Once he gets home he marches into the house and straight to the bathroom. He turns the sink on and runs his hands under the cold water, hissing at the pain. He hears a small knock on the door but ignores it, instead scrubbing at the sore muscles on his hand.

He feels a soft hand touch his back, causing him to flinch slightly. “S-sorry. I heard the front door slam and I got worried. Are you okay?” He looks down and sees his hand, letting out a soft gasp. “Josh… W-what happened?” He reaches down and grabs Josh’s hand, pulling it up to his mouth and placing soft kisses along the tender skin.

“I took care of that asshole. I’m fine, he got the worse of it.” Tyler frowns at him, leaning forward and kissing Josh’s swollen cheek.

“Let’s go to bed. Okay? We can talk about this in the morning.” Tyler pulls on Josh’s arm, leading him back towards their bedroom. They both lay on the bed and Josh curls in against Tyler’s body.

“I love you, Tyler.”

“I love you too, Joshie.” After a few minutes of silence Tyler speaks up, breaking the silent air. “I’ve been thinking about moving to California for college.” Josh is quiet for a few moments, his face still buried in Tyler’s neck. Tyler thinks he’s fallen asleep when Josh finally moves back and looks him in the eyes.

“I’ll go anywhere you go, Ty. We’ll make this work.” Tyler smiles softly at him before nuzzling his face close, kissing his nose.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” They both fall into a restful sleep a few minutes later with their legs wrapped together and their dreams filled with each other.

~The End~


	13. Next Story Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take the time to read this and let me know what you guys think!!!

Hey guys! I'm so glad that so many of you guys liked this story and I really appreciate all the love I received. I know it took me forever to finish it, and I'm sorry I left so many of you Waiting. But I'm stuck on what I should write next, I have a few ideas, but I'd like to know what you guys think.

1.) Write the Sequel to I Will Make You Believe You Are Lovely (either one long chapter or make it into a short story with several chapters. Thoughts?)

2.) Continue with My Lungs Will Fill and Then Deflate (one of my other Joshler stories I wrote before that I've been thinking about continuing)

3.) Another ship (suggestions? And maybe like what kind of AU you'd like for it to be)

4.) A really gay Joshler mermaid fic

5.) Or a really gay Taekook mermaid fic (or other AU whatever people would like to read.)

6.) A super gay werewolf Taekook Au thing with like a/b/o dynamics

Please please pleaaaaase let me know what you guys think I should do. And I can do more than one of these ideas, I just want to know what kind of stories people are looking for. Thank you so much for supporting me, I love all of you <3


End file.
